All I Am
by ishiptoohard
Summary: Jesse was a shy and quiet girl who only had friends on the internet. Until she comes back to Beacon Hills, where she meets new people who change her outlook on people... And her safety.
1. Moving in

**Authors note: This is my first time with writing OC. So if it sucks I'm sorry. Please review also to help me get better. **

**I** never really thought that I would have friends. I meant like real visible _friends._ At one point I just accepted that I was only going to have online friends since I only had those friends. But, then I moved back to this town. The town we left because we had so many bad memories. But, I guess I'm back.

You're probably wondering why I used _we _when I left and then used _I _when I said I came back. Well, I didn't run away if that's what you're thinking. It's something far _worse. _

So I should probably rewind.

We lived in Nebraska. And before that we lived in New York. And way before that we lived in Beacon Hills. We was me, my dad, and my brother. They _were _no are the greatest people I know and love. They _died. _And I didn't. See I being stupid caught the flu and my brother and dad thought that it would be nice to get me my all-time favorite soup.

And it was very snowy that day. And the roads had ice all over them. And my dad and brother got in a car crash and died. I was with Aunt Delphi at the time and when the cops came to our house to tell us, I didn't believe him. Or maybe it was that I didn't want to believe him. Probably because my dad and brother knew why I was so shy and quiet_. And knew why I kept myself locked up inside._ They were the only ones that knew why I was like this.

"Jesse!" My cousin, Taylor, yelled. "You're here!" I fake a smile and she smiles back. Since I barely see my extended family they don't know what my facial expressions mean or my facial expressions. So they won't even know how I really feel. I know that sounds really depressing but I live for depression.

"So, Jesse your room is at the end." Delphi says pointing to where it is. "Oh and more family is coming since they haven't seen you for almost forever. But, you can rest for a while or unpack or whatever you want." I nod and head to the room.

Inside the room there's a full sized bed, one window, bare walls, a TV, and a closet. The walls are painted gray which was my brother's favorite color. I look at the room with awe. It's so hauntingly beautiful.

"So you're the girl Delphi's been talking about." I look to the door and see a boy with brown hair and gray eyes. "Who are you?" He looks at me. "Sorry, Snow White. Can you speak a little louder?" He smirks while I roll my eyes. _God, this guy's annoying. _"Who are you and why are you here?" I say louder. It looks like he's about to say something when I hear glass shattering and my aunt's voice. "How the hell did you get in here, Stiles?!"  
"Uh, I'll tell you in a sec Delphi but my cousin's here and yeah I'm just going to go get him." I hear footsteps and a loud thump. "Ow!"  
"Did he just trip over the stairs?" I ask.  
"Um, I got to go Snow White. Can't get caught."  
"Oh, no you don't you little!" The guy who must be Stiles said. "Oh hey! Jesse, right? Delphi's been talking about you."

And in comes Aunt Delphi. "Stiles! How did Archer even get in here?" "He's a Stilinski! He probably came through the window."  
"I did come from the window" Archer says._ That's normal... right?_ Now I have to interject, "Wait. If you came in through the window how come I didn't hear you?" "Well you did look like you were seeing all time and space in one so who knows, Snow?" _I really do __**not**__ like this guy_.

"Okay, Archer and I are gonna go to you know give you guys time to relax." Stiles said, dragging Archer. "Wait!" Taylor says and we all look at her. "I wanna play with Stiles and Archer." _Why? Taylor can't you hang out with kids your own age! _I glare at her. Archer laughs. "You know Snow, I never thought you would give death glares to anyone. Especially children."

I fake smile and say, "But, Taylor they can't stay. I mean Stiles probably has something to do and you know Archer has to..." "I have to do what?" "Uh... something. I don't know I mean I just met him it's not like he told me what he does in life."

"Yeah. I kind of have to do something right now. Sorry, T. Next time, Kay?" Stiles says And I'm practically pushing them out the door. "Yeah next time. As in not today. Also as in leaving and doing something other than being here. Okay yeah. Bye!" And shut the front door on them.

I clap my hands, "Well. I'm going to unpack."

Stiles perspective

"Wow. I thought Delphi said Jesse was quiet and shy. It's either Delphi lied or she didn't like us." Archer says. I scoff and look at him, "What are you talking about? She's perfectly fine with me. She doesn't like you." I look back at the road. _She looked familiar though. I probably saw her before she left._

My phone starts to ring. _Scott_ it says on the screen. I press accept. "Stiles. Is the new girl here yet?"  
"Yeah, Scott. We like just saw here."  
"Then where are you now?"  
"Driving to your house."  
"Well drive back."  
"Yeah, I don't think we should go back."  
"Archer. What did you do?"  
"I might have climbed through a window and talked to her"  
"And?" Scott said  
"I might've annoyed her. I don't know!"  
"You don't know!" I say. "You call her Snow White and she literally pushed us out a door. "  
"That could mean anything!"  
I whack him upside the head. _Idiot._  
"Guys! Come back to the house."  
"Fine, Scott. We'll be there in ten."  
I look at Archer, "You're the number one reason as to why I'm going to prison." And we head back to Delphi's house.

Jesse perspective

I'm unpacking my last box and the room looks like it belongs to me. I mean it _looks_ but doesn't _feel_ like it's mine. With its bookshelf filled with books, clothes in my closet and on my bed, Doctor Who playing on the TV, the desk filled with papers with my laptop, my guitar and amps in the corner, and I want this room to feel like mine but I can't.

Someone knocks on the door and Delphi walks past my door, "Wow almost finished already!" And she goes downstairs. I go downstairs to see who it is. In the doorway there's Stiles, a guy with a lopsided jaw, and Archer. I sigh. _I don't have enough energy for this_. Before I go back upstairs Aunt Delphi stops me. "Jesse, where are you going?" "Uh. To finish packing. I'm almost done anyways so... Yeah." I say climbing the stairs to get away. I run to my room and close the door.

"You are only superior in one respect. What is that? You are better at dying." The TV says. I smile. _Best argument ever. _I walk away from the door and to the desk where the remote is. I turn up the volume trying to block out everything they're saying. Once I do that I start unpacking my last box. I'm half way finished when there's a knock on my door.

"Come in!' Behind the door is Taylor. Her face is red and she's smiling, "Family's here! They brought food."

_Do you think they'll let me skip dinner?_

"C'mon Jesse they're waiting! You know how we all are, we hate waiting!" She says dragging me downstairs. "Whoa!" And on the last step I trip and fall on the face. I exhale, "You know for a kid you really are strong."

Someone helps me off the floor and before I can say thank you he speaks, "Not the graceful type, Snow White?"

_This is going to be the longest night of my life._


	2. Dinner with family and others

**Authors note: I thought about waiting til it gets more reviews but then I was like eh who cares. I care but no one else does so yeah. Please review!**

**Oh and thank you to cupidgirlxoxo for being the first to favorite and follow. This one's for you.**

"Allons-y Snow White." Archer says as he grabs my hand to bring me to the table. _He knows how to speak French._ "Jesse look how much you've grown! How old are you now 13?" My 70 year old aunt, Rose yells. "Why is she yelling?" I whisper to no one in particular. One of my cousins, I think Esmeralda, whispers back, "She's going deaf." "Really?" "No we just say that. Actually we don't know maybe."

"She's 15." Archer says. And that's when I realize that I forgot to tell Aunt Rose that and that Archer was still holding my hand. I pull my hand out of his and ask, "You know how old I am?" "Yeah, Delphi told me." _Aunt Delphi stop telling people I don't know facts about me. It's embarrassing._ I walk to the table ignoring the conversation completely. "Jesse you sit right there." Uncle Sam says and points at the head of the table. "Thanks." I tell him and sit there for a while trying to find reasons to get out of this dinner.

The back door opens and the rest of the family, Stiles and his friend come in. They're all loud and smiling. It makes me smile. My aunt Felicia who came in with them comes up to me and hugs me. "How've you been kid? Haven't seen you in a while." And I smile even more. Aunt Felicia has always been like a mother to me with her words of wisdom and her happiness. It's like everywhere she goes she brings smiles. "I'm fine. But, you still owe me five years' worth of presents." She glares at me. "I'm going to be broke because of you, you know that right?" Then she ruffles my hair and takes a seat.

"First genuine smile I've seen from you." Stiles sits beside me. I don't say anything and eat my food. "So, Jesse you're..."  
"15, quiet, shy, five foot four, unathletic, antisocial, a nerd." I tell him before taking a sip of water. "Not what I was going to say but hey I just learned seven more things about you." "What we're you going to say? That I'm a bitch?" I ask drinking some more water.

"No. I was going to say you're awesome." I almost spit out my water "No I am not." "Uh. Yeah you are. I mean you lost the two most important people in your life and you look perfectly fine. Or you're just an amazing actress. If I were you I would be looking like crap and I would never leave my room." His words hit me like ninja stars. Yes, _ninja stars._ Why shouldn't I be like that? I mean I lost the only people who truly knew me. And I'm here being fine.

I'm a terrible person. My brother and dad are _dead._ And I'm _not._ I should be.

I get up from the table, "I don't feel good can I go upstairs?" "You go upstairs I'll check on you once we're done, Kay?" Aunt Fel says. _Thanks God for Aunt Felicia._ I go upstairs to my room and collapse on the bed.

Archer perspective

"Is it just me or is she getting sick of the Stilinskis too early?" I ask. "Hey. Personal record." Stiles said stuffing food into his mouth. "I'll be right back." I muttered and walked upstairs to Jesse's room.


	3. Getting lost

**Author note: Thank you for the reviews. They just were awesome and they helped. A lot. **

**Oh also I have a polyvore account where there will be Jesse's and others outfits.**

It's been three days since that night and I'm still pissed. I've been trying to find him to kill him but I haven't seen him. So it's either he's been avoiding because he knows how pissed I am or I'm just blind. But either way I'm going to kill him.

The sun's about to go down and I'm watching Adventure Time with Esmeralda. "Daddy, why did you eat my fries?" Esmeralda and I start singing. But before I get to the second part of the song, my phone starts ringing. "What kind of ringtone is that?" She asks. "Um... the TARDIS." I say and she looks at me with confusion . "I'll explain later." And walked at the room to answer it.

"You get one minute before I tell my sniper to shoot you down." I say in a deep voice. "Jesse?" A familiar voice asks. _Archer?_ "How the hell did you get my number?" "I have my people." I roll my eyes. "Look I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me." He says nervously. "To do what." "To see Scott get a tatoo." "Thanks, but no thanks. Because for one I'm still pissed at you for kissing on the cheek and two I don't know who Scott is?" "Scott was at the dinner."he explained. "The one with the lopsided jaw." "Oh. Yeah still no. Bye." I say before hanging up on him.

"Who was that?" Esmeralda asks, or Ezzie. "I'm not going to answer that." I tell her. She glares at me with her green eyes that could kill someone. "Okay! I'll tell you. But, I'm only telling you because it looked like you were going to kill me with your lazor eyes." I say, putting my hands in the air, "It was Archer."

"Oh and how did he get your number than? Did you give it to him? That's romantic."she says. "Okay I don't know why you think Archer and I are going to be a thing but stop it now."I tell her. She rolls her eyes at me. And she's about to say something but I stop her, "I'm going out for a walk, okay?"

"You should probably wear a jacket then. It gets cold at night." Ezzie tells me. I put on my brother's old varsity jacket and head out. I'm about to say bye to Ezzie but she's taking pictures of herself. _Gingers are so self-centered!_

* * *

Archer perspective

"Hey Stiles, do you think I could get-" "No."he says. I roll my eyes at him. _Whatever man._ Stiles turns to Scott and asks, "Don't you think a tattoo should have some sort of meaning though?"

"Getting a tattoo does mean something." Scott says. I stop listening after that. And I start thinking...

_What is with me? Just because she just came back to town doesn't mean anything. Sure, she's cute and smart and funny... This better not end like Scott and Allison._

* * *

Jesse perspective

_Where the hell am I? I was just going to go for a walk... but I got lost._ "Wow Jesse, you're so smart." I say to myself. Why did I even do this? I mean sure I wanted to get reacquainted with Beacon Hills. But this was just stupid. Plain, old stupid.

I mean first I say no to Archer and then I get lost in the woods at night. Wait. Did I just think that saying no to Archer was a mistake? "I have to go back home. These woods are making me crazy."

I walk until I see a light. I run toward it to see what is giving off this light. When I see a deer getting ran over by a blue car. I'm hyperventilating when another car comes. "Jesse"

I look over to see Archer. He strides over to me and pulls me to his chest. I soak in his scent while he pets my hair. And we stay like that until he walks me home.


	4. Werewolf?

**Authors note: Okay so I have some actresses and actors that would be people but I can't seem to find the perfect person for Jesse. So yeah if you have any suggestions please tell me. And so back to the actors and actresses that are these people.**  
**Archer: Colin Ford. Aunt Delphi: Lily Rabe. Aunt Felicia: Ellen Page or Felicia Day. Ezzie: Sophie Turner, maybe. **

"Jesse. Wake up hon." Delphi says. I open my eyes to see her face right in front of me. Her blonde, curly hair on my face. "Why do I have to wake up?" I ask groggily.

"To go to school and if you don't go you don't stay."

I frown, "Can you at least get me coffee?" "Sure" she smiles and walks out the door. "Stupid school." I mumble and get off the bed and to the closet. I put on a skirt and tank top. Cause I think we all know that California is hot in the summer. And then I put on a flannel because I do not like showing off that much of my skin. And finally I put on a hat cause I can.

"Coffee!"

I grab my backpack and go downstairs to not only see coffee but waffles, fruit, bacon, and bread. "You know you really didn't have to do all this. It's not like my first year of high school." "Oh I know it's just I never really experienced first day of school for anyone. Did you forget that Taylor and Ezzie aren't my kids?"

Oh yeah. There Uncle Sam. "Well, thanks for… everything Del." I say. She smiles at me and pours me a cup. I start eating the food and it takes me about twenty minutes to finish. Before I leave I take my iPod with me. "Bye Delphi!"

"Don't die!" She says. I laugh, "Hey I went to that school and let me tell you, it sucked. Good luck." When I'm out the door I turn on my iPod and the song blares through my ears.

_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
Won't you spare me over til another year_

But what is this, that I can't see  
with ice cold hands taking hold of me

And I skateboard my way to school.

When I get there, I go to my locker. On the way I see the girls who hit the deer. As I approach my locker the girls walk toward me. _Please don't talk to me. Talk to the person next to me. Talk to the person nest to me goddammit._ Unfortunately, they don't talk to the person next to me. They talk to me. "Who are you?" the ginger asks. I'm about to tell her but she says something else,"And how do you know Scott and Stiles?" "I, uh-" I mutter.

__Before I can answer I am saved by not only the bell but Archer. "Hey you want me to walk to class?' I'm about to say no and that I can do it myself. But he just grabs my schedule and pulls me away. "Look I didn't need your help." I say to him. "Looked like you did, Snow."

Before I can answer we're at my class. "Well, this is you're class. Bye." He says before running of to his class. But, before he runs off he kisses my cheek. "Archer!' _Now I'm literally going to kill him._

* * *

Stiles perspective

"Prada bit me." Lydia says. "Your dog?" I ask. "No, my designer handbag. Yes, my dog."

"Has he ever bitten you before?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Okay what if it's like same thing as the deer. You know how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something." She looks at me, "Meaning what? There's going to be an earthquake."

"Or something. I just… Maybe it means something's coming. Something bad" I say. It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes? Once. Twice.-" And before she says three a crow hits the window right at her. Then a big flock of crows come and smash threw the window.

"Everybody get down!" Ms. Blake yells. I shield Lydia so she doesn't get hurt. And when the crows stop coming we get up and see all the crows dead.

* * *

Jesse perspective

When I turn the corner to get to class I see the police. Instead of going to class I walk over to the police to see Stiles and Archer. I'm about to threaten Archer for kissing me yet again but they grab my arms and drag me out the school.

"What the hell are doing?' I ask angrily. "We're bringing you to the place we are going because if we don't then you'll dad cause you're a snitch like that." Stiles explains. _Oh yeah, his dad is the Sheriff I forgot._

"But, we need to tell you something first." Archer says. "What is it?' I ask. "You're going to think we're crazy, but who cares. Scott's a werewolf." Stiles says. I say nothing for a while.

Until we get to Stiles's jeep. "I don't think crazy." They both look at me. "You don't?" Archer asks. I open the door to the jeep and say, "I mean why would _you guys_ make fun of me for believing in something like that? You guys aren't jerks."

They both smile at me and we drive to this unknown place.

* * *

We arrive to the unknown place. "Why are at the Hale house?" I ask. "How do you know where we are?" Archer asks. I don't answer him and walk toward the house. "I'm going to stay out here." I say. "Okay" Stiles says as he walk into the house. But, Archer doesn't go inside.

"Why aren't you inside?" I ask him. "I could ask you the same question." "I only met Derek once a long time ago. He didn't like me" I say. "Now answer my question."

"He doesn't like me either."

"So…" I say, not knowing what to say. "… if you could save any one from Harry Potter who would you save?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He asks.

"Hell yes. Now tell me."

"Either Sirius Black or Remus Lupin because they are awesome."

"I would've chose Fred, but okay that'll do."

"Oh wow now I feel like a jerk face." He says. I laugh, "Okay now it's your turn to ask me a question." He's quiet for a moment. "I got it. Would you rather be friends with Harry Potter or Percy Jackson?" My mouth drops open. _Harry or Percy?! That's like asking if you want food or book for the rest of your life!_

"I choose-" I get cut off by screaming. We run inside the house to see an unconscious Scott with a tattoo.

We're about to leave when Scott says, "You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?"

Derek looks at him, "Go home, Scott."

"And why only one side?" Scoot pulls out his claws and starts scratching the paint of the door. "Scott." "I told you he was a werewolf." Archer whispers. "I never said I didn't believe you."

"The birds at school and the deer last night just like the night I got trampled by the deer and got bit by the alpha. How many are there?" Scott says.

"A pack of them. An alpha pack. We know that they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for them for the past four months."

"So you find them. How do you deal with an alpha pack?" Scott asks. "With all the help I can get." Derek says. "Does he mean all of us or just Scott?" I ask quietly. Archer shrugs.

"Where is she?" a voice asks. "Where's the girl?" I look around til I finally find where the voice is coming from. _Why does he look familiar? _"What girl?" Derek asks.

He looks at me. His face lights up with recognition. "Jesse?" _Oh, Isaac Lahey!_


	5. Dead for a week

Chapter 5 **Authors note: I'm sorry that it took so long I just didn't have enough time or energy for this chapter. But, anyway there's sass and references in this chapter because why not. I'm also sorry I lied about updating this on Saturday. I know it's Monday. I'm so bad at keeping promises.**

"Jesse Bishop Montgomery!" Archer shouts. I look outside my door to see Archer _inside_ _my house._"What the hell?" I whisper. He shakes his head, "Don't pull the my aunt's going to kill me if she hears you trick because I know your aunt is still working."

"Well I-"

"Oh cut the crap, Snow."

"What do you want then?" I ask. "Well I want a lot of things." he says. I roll my eyes, _get to the point Stilinski. "_But, for now I'd like a walk... with you." I smile and instead of him dragging me downstairs I drag him downstairs. Before we leave, I put on a scarf and a hat. "Why do you need a scarf and a hat it's California for crying out loud, it barely even rains!" He argues. We leave the house before I say, "It makes it easier to hide from people."

* * *

"So why are we going on this walk?" I ask. We're in the woods by now and the moon shines on us. "Well, for me to ask you more questions." He says as he shoves his hands into his pockets. I look at him, the tips of his hair is covering the top of his eyes and his gray eyes sparkle in the moonlight. "What questions?"

"How do you know Isaac Lahey? How are you cool with werewolves? And finally, why is your middle name Bishop?" I laugh. "This is not a joking game, Jesse Bishop Montgomery." He says in a low voice.

"Are you batman now?"

"No... Stiles is batman. Now answer the goddamn questions!"

I roll my eyes. "Fine. I know Isaac because our brothers were like Scott and Stiles. I'm cool with werewolves because werewolves are cool. And my dad loved the bishop in chess." He looks like he's about to say something but before he does my phone rings.

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race_

_I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress_

_I'm the leading man_

_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate_

"Shit." I say while taking out my phone. "Hey, Aunt Delp-" "Get your ass home. Now." "Yeah. Okay." I say hanging up. "Who was that?" Archer asks. I look at him._ Who the hell do you think it was? _"Delphi. Sorry I gotta go." I say before running off in the direction of my house.

* * *

I try to get into the house as quiet as I can. "Where in God's name were you?" I stop in my tracks and look over at Delphi. She sitting at the kitchen island, drinking from a mug. "I was out for a walk." I say taking of my hat and scarf. She glares at me. "I was with Archer, okay? Please stop giving me the death glare of the century." "Okay. You only get one week. You go nowhere besides school and here. Next time it'll be even worse. Understand?" "Yes Ma'am." I salute. She points to the stairs. "Yeah. I'm just gonna go now. Good night." I say before going upstairs. When I get to my room, my laptop makes a sound. I look at it and see:

_walkandread: Hey, why haven't you been talking to me?_

_BishopJesse: Its because I now secretly hate you_

_walkandread: What did I do this time or rather what happened?_

_BishopJesse: I got grounded because of a boy_

_walkandread: Bishop... *shakes head*_

_BishopJesse: I know. I'm really mad at myself_

_walkandread: Is he cute at least?_

_ BishopJesse: I'll tell you every detail tomorrow. If don't go to bed now I might just go insane and kill everyone._

_walkandread: you better. Or else I will find you and hurt you._

I roll my eyes as I turn off my laptop. _Ugh. _I think as I fall on my bed. And when I hit the mattress I'm fast asleep.

* * *

When I leave my locker I walk into someone. "Sorry." He says as he picks up my books. He has brown eyes kind of like Stiles, black hair that's all ruffled, and has golden skin. "Here."

"Thanks" I say with a coy smile. He smiles at me before he runs off. I feel a pair of eyes watching me so I turn to see Archer.

"What were you doing with him?"

"Do I hear jealousy?"

"Of course, not. I have plenty of other girls knocking on my door." I look around finally noticing all the girls giving him dreamy eyes and me a death glare. "Well, fun fact, I wasn't one of the many knocking on that door." I say before walking away.

* * *

Allison perspective

"I want one." Lydia says. I turn around to see the twins. I smile, "Which one?"

"The straight one. Obviously."

I look back at the twins to see one of them flirting with Danny. Before I turn back I see Lydia go over to the other one and starts to talk to him. When I turn back I see the girl. She looks around before looking at me. And she looks like she wants to leave but she doesn't. _Go introduce yourself!_

"Hey, you're that girl from yesterday." I say trying to strike up a conversation. She nods slowly. "Well, I'm Allison."

"Jesse" she says looking at the ground.

"How's Beacon Hills treating you?"

"Fine. I have friends so yeah." She says, this time looking at me.

"Who?"

"Archer, Stiles, and Scott."

"So, that's why you were there when the deer hit us."

"Oh," she says with a smile, "I wasn't there because of them, I just got lost in the woods. Like an idiot."

"Why'd you have a walk in the woods at night when you're new?"

"I used to live here so I thought I could remember the inside and out of the woods. I was wrong." I laugh. She pretends to give me the death glare but fails with a smile. "What are you doing?" She asks as she tilts her head. "Oh just a hobby I like to do. Research." She nods. She looks like she's about to say something when the bell rings. I wave her goodbye and walk to class.

* * *

Jesse perspective

I walk into economy with Scott and Stiles. I got into an advanced economy class because I used to do my brother's homework when I was bored. I know, I'm weird. "Risk and Reward." I nod approvingly at Scott. He told me about his better Scott plan and I have to say I'm impressed. I mean I didn't even know the answer. Finnstock starts teaching, but I stop listening.

* * *

_"Wow, my little sister is going to be a super genius." My brother says proudly. I scoff. "Yeah right."_

_"What? You don't think that!"_

_I shake my head. "C'mon Jesse. You're doing high school work in fifth grade. Also you're __**my sister**__. I'm awesome and smart." He says, "That means a lot."_

_"Is that a pep talk for you or me?" I ask smiling. " Jerk. I'm trying to give you a pep talk and you're just giving me sass. Twenty pushups now."_

* * *

I'm back to reality when I hear something fall on the floor. I look over to see a condom. Well, an XXL condom. The condom' s near Stiles and I almost start laughing. And I see that Scott doing the same.

Stiles looks over at me and I try with all my effort and confidence to wink without laughing or saying sorry.

"Stilinski, I, uh, think dropped this and congratulations." Coach says. And a laugh bursts out. Stiles looks over at me and I look away as fast as possible to make sure he doesn't see me smiling.

"Risk and Reward. Put the quarter in the mug. Win the reward. Now watch Coach." We see him take a mug from his desk and puts it on the ground. He moves 20 feet away from it and bounces the quarter on the tile. The quarter lands in the mug and everyone starts clapping. "Huh? Huh! That's how you do it."

Coach tosses the quarter to Danny, "Okay, Danny. Risk. Reward."

"What's the reward?" Danny questions. I smile. _Oh Danny. You always know what you're going to do._ "You don't get to take the pop quiz tomorrow." _Wait, pop quiz! _I stop caring about who's going to take the risk and start studying. But, when I open the book I get sucked into another memory.

* * *

_"C'mon." He says tugging my arm to move me forward. "What are we even doing anyway?" I say yawning._

_"Economy lesson."_

_I'm fully awake once he says that, ready to learn more. "Wow, when I said that your eyes were as bright as the stars. I forgot how much you love learning." He says. "What are we learning about?" I ask._

_"Risk and Reward, lil sis. Wait til you see what I have planned for this, you're going to love it."_

* * *

"Jesse, are you okay you blacked out for a moment there." Scott says, looking at me.

"Yeah. What happened? Where's Stiles?" I ask looking around.

"He's talking to his dad outside."

"What are they talking about?"

"You know I really hate when you guys ask me to eavesdrop on people."

"Well, us guys aren't gifted with super senses. And if I had or had a sixth sense or something I know you would do the same thing. Now tell me what they're saying!" I say in a hushed voice. He rolls his eyes and from what it looks like listening in on their conversation. "So, what are they talking about?"

"Heather."

"Who the hell is Heather?"

"One of Stiles' childhood friends."

The bell rings after awhile and I start packing up. I look up to try and find Scott but he's already gone.

"Thanks for waiting." I mutter as I walk out of class. When I'm out the door a hand grabs my arm. I look to see who's arm it is and its none other than Archer. "C'mon we're going to Deaton's." "Okay, first off I don't know who Deaton is. Second I have something to do right now. And third I'm grounded thanks to you. I'll see you in the future." I say as I walk away.

* * *

"_ And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"_

_Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"_

_as he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before,_

_after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact_

_There was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash)_

_Between her and the badge_

_She spilled her purse and her bag, _

_and held a "purse" of a different kind._

_Along with the people inside_

_What a wonderful caricature of intimacy_ _Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses._

_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses_

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_

_And a few more of your least favorite things."_ I sing while tapping a beat. It's 4:20 and I'm doing homework. I have no social life.

"I thought you were studying not auditioning for American Idol." Ezzie says from my door. I roll my eyes, "I _am_ studying, I just happen to be listening to music. I also would never audition for anything like that, I'm too shy. And stop with the sass woman, I came here for food, water, and sleep. Not this."

"Whatever. So I heard you already got grounded. I expected more from you, young lady."

I finally look at her, she's leaning on the door frame with her hand on her hip. "Did you just call me young lady?" She rolls her eyes and plops onto my bed. "Anyways, how did you get into this little predicament?"

"I went out for a walk at night in the woods."

"Dumbass. I already know that you hate walking in the woods because you got lost the first time. Now, who made you go for that walk?" I'm about to say who it is, but she technically interrupts me.

"Wait, is it Archer?" She asks with a creepy smile.

"Okay, why do you have a perverted smile on, that's creepy!"

"You're denying it which means you did go with Archer!"

I can't find something to say without making her think that we're together or I'm just denying everything. So I say, "You know what, get out! I'm done with girl talk." She gets off of the bed and is about to leave but she stops and says, "I'm only going so you can think about Archer alone." After she says this she walks out the door and closes it.

"I liked it better when I could only see my friends through a monitor." I say to myself. _Ding!_

I look at my laptop to see one of my many friends trying to contact me. I grab my laptop and see what it is.

_walkandread: So I just couldn't wait any longer tell me!_

_BishopJesse: ugh fine. So you know how I moved._

_walkandread: yeah to you're old town._

_BishopJesse: yup. That's the place. Well, there's this guy_

_walkandread: and?_

_BishopJesse: he climbed into one of the windows and talked to me_

_walkandread: that's perfectly normal_

_BishopJesse: Really?_

_walkandread: No dumbass now tell the story_

_BishopJesse: And he irritated me, calling me Snow White_

_walkandread: well you kind of _looks like Snow White

_BishopJesse: yeah but you don't need to call me it 50% of the time_

_walkandread: get back to the story_

BishopJesse: and so his cousin came to take him home. They came back like a couple hours later to stay for dinner. At one point at dinner I left because I 'didn't feel good' And he walked in on me playing the guitar. We talked. When he left, he kissed me on the cheek. Then I didn't see him for three or two days. He asked me to go to a tattoo parlor. I said no . I went for a walk in the woods. Got lost. Saw a deer run into a car. Saw him. He walked me back home. And then there was the first day of school. He walked me to my class. Kissed me on the cheek again. Skipping other stuff because then my summary would be too long. We went for a walk. My aunt was all like hell naw. And yeah.

_walkandread: he kissed you?!_

_walkandread: now I have to tell everyone._

_BishopJesse: No he only kissed me on the cheek! Don't tell everyone!_

_moreliketumblr: too late_

_cityofwhatever: gurl why didn't you tell me?!_

_shesokayhesokayimnot: maybe because you go super crazy about our personal life_

_cityofwhatever: Oh shut up_

_moreliketumblr: he's got a point_

_shesokayhesokayimnot: see!_

_walkandread: you guys can talk about this later right the center of attention is Bishop_

_BishopJesse: guys. I'd love to talk really, but I have to study for a pop quiz._

_moreliketumblr: how do you know when you have pop quiz? I mean it's named pop quiz which means surprise or secret._

_BishopJesse: bye_

I get back to studying once I shut off my laptop. "I walk alone, I walk a. My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me 'til then I walk alone ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah. I'm walking down the line. That divides me somewhere in my mind. On the border line. Of the edge and where I walk alone. Read between the lines. What's fucked up and everything's alright. Check my vital signs. To know I'm still alive and I walk alone"

My phone rings and I think about ignoring but then if I ignore it it'll be like one missed call. And if I'm going to die, I might as well be prepared. "Hello"

"Jesse. We're just going to tell you that while you were being busy being grounded and all that. We put Isaac in this tub filled with water and ice to make him remember what happened to the other betas. And one of them is dead and then there's another one who we have no freaking idea who it is. And we are going to get them out of there. And I just need you to say a reference or a witty comment to get me through this without dying."

I think for a moment trying to find some kind of lyric or quote that is kind of like the situation they're in. Then I think of it and I smile. "Well if they are werewolves and been in a bank for like what four months then they are probably going to be like 'I'm lost and I'm found and I'm hungry like the wolf'" I sing the last part, and he laughs. "I needed that."

"Of course you did. Now, back to the situation you guys are in."

"I have to go now."

"Just," I say, looking down. "Don't die or do anything stupid."

"Yes, Ma'am." He says before hanging up. I roll my eyes. "You really like him." I turn my head to the door to see Aunt Felicia.

"Yeah right."

"Oh stop it. You've only been here for what barely two weeks and both of the times I've seen you, you've been with Archer. And you got in trouble because of him. You've fallen hard." I think about what she just says and it's just so confusing. "Oh don't worry though, he's fallen too. And don't try to deny it. You're an amazing girl. The only person who doesn't see it is you." She walks away knowing that she just made me even more confused than the Doctor.

**Authors note: So there won't be a chapter for Fireflies because all Jesse is doing is saying you know what fuck them I'm going to bed. That's literally all she will do in fireflies so yeah next chapter is unleashed.**


	6. Lunch Detention

**Author note: So just to say I'm sorry if this kind of sucks I just don't like this episode that much. Because you know Isaac and his sadness so yeah.**

When I get to school I am determined to get extra credit from all of my teachers. First, Miss Blake. I open her door to see Derek hale and Miss Blake herself. "Oh sorry. I'll just come later. Yeah later. Awkward."

"Oh no it's perfectly fine Jesse. What do you need?"

"I was just wondering if you had anything I could do for extra credit." She looks at me with a coy smile. "But Jesse, you aren't failing and also it's the beginning of the school year." _Oh, yeah. _"I know. But, like you know just some suggestions for some extra things I could do so my aunt won't think I'm doing nothing with my life."

"Okay" She says awkwardly. "I'll find something and then I'll tell you later." I nod. "Well. I'm just gonna go now. Yeah. Bye Miss Blake and Derek. Also don't do anything near my desk I just no. Don't."

* * *

"Montegomery!" I turn my head to see who's calling me. It's Coach Finstock. "Why are you here?"

"Not here to be yelled at. But, anyway I was going to ask you if I could do something instead of physical education because I do not do well in that category." I say with a pleading smile. "You can't get out of PE." _Well, fuck you Coach. _"There has to be. I mean I could do sports med. I'm qualified for that." He looks at me. "So you want to spend most of your time at meets and games than do PE?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. But, I'm keeping your word on it. And I'm only saying yes since you're a straight a student don't mess this up."

I nod with a smile. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever. But, you're staying here. I just know that Greenberg is just going to do something stupid." I nod slower this time.

"Snow, I didn't think you were going to try out."

Archer walks up to me. He's wearing sweats so I guess he's trying out. "I'm not. I was just here to ask coach if I could get out of PE." The whistle blows and everyone starts running except for Archer. "Stilinski! If you want to be in cross country, you better start running instead of staring at Montegomery!"

He smirks. "Got it Coach!" And pecks me on the cheek yet again before running off. "I am going to kill you!" I yell. He turns around but is still running.

"You're gonna have to catch me Snow!"

I sigh before taking off my cardigan and I run after him.

* * *

He stops at one point and so does the rest. "Why the hell did we stop? It's just a... dead body? Never mind." I say quietly.

"Were you trying out for cross country? Because, no offense, you kind of suck at running."

I turn to see who said that and its a guy. He's tan and has black hair. His face looks like it's been sculpted like the statues for greek gods. "Oh no I was chasing someone because I needed to kill him. I did not kill that guy though. Because if I was going to strangle someone I would use my hands not... whatever the hell that is a wire?"

"Okay?" He laughs.

"I'm Danny."

"Jesse. Oh and if we are going to be somewhat friends in the future I should saw that you have a beautiful face and it looks like a statue for the Greek gods." He laughs even more. "Did not expect that. Now why we're you chasing someone?" I look at him and say with a British accent. "Well, he kissed me on the cheek and we all know that proper young men should never kiss a lady until they are married." He looks at me like I'm insane. "So you want to marry him?"

"Are you insane? I can barely stand him as it is. Now. Stay gold, Danny boy!"

I walk away because for one I'm mad at him and two saying stay gold Danny boy sounded like a good way to end a conversation. I walk over to Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and Archer.

"... if I were to stab you right now, it would magically heal, but you're telling me you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?"

"He's got a point."

"Well. Let's ask Jesse. Since we obviously know that Archer is going to side with Stiles."

Everyone turns their head to look at me. "Well. Stiles has got a point with human sacrifices. And also the twins seem like the kind of people to slit their throat with their claws type. Sorry Isaac." Isaac glares at me. _I'm so sorry _I mouth.

* * *

Allison perspective

I'm awakened by someone saying my name. It's Ms. Morell. The French teacher and the guidance counselor. "Êtes-vous fatigue?" The whole class laughs. And I can feel my face turn red. The bell rings and Ms. Morell sits down in the desk in front of me and puts a hand on my desk. "You're starting to concern me, Allison. Maybe we should chat in the guidance office sometime."

"Or maybe you should tell me what you were doing at the bank the other night?"

"Maybe you should tell me what you were doing there?" She answers. I click my tongue. "Looks like we have a situation here. Tell you what. Give me the French word for it that is the same in English and you don't have to to lunch detention." I think about it for a moment. _Fuck. I don't know. _Ms. Morell looks at me. "Impasse." She says.

I pick up all my things and walk out of class. I'm yelling at myself in my mind for being an idiot.

* * *

Jesse perspective

"Well excuse me for wanting a great education." I yell. "That's it Jesse Montegomery. You're having lunch detention for two weeks. Now go, I do not have enough patience for you now." The teacher says. I laugh. "To where? Japan? I'm sure they teach more important things there." "Principal's office" He hands me a slip and I roll my eyes. I swagger out of the class feeling pride for already pausing off a teacher. "Shit." I muttered. "Aunt Delphi kill me." When I'm about forty feet away from the class I see a guy walking by with a satisfied look on his face.

"You might want to go look around the corner instead of going to the principal."

"Why the fuck would I want to do that? Is there going to be the TARDIS? Or maybe a 1967 Impala from Kansas."

"First off, I don't have any idea why you said that and second your friend's at that corner." "Well." I say as I look at him. "You obviously don't have good taste in tv shows."

And I turn the corner. Behind the corner is Isaac and the guy's twin. "What the holy hell?"

"Look. I didn't do this okay. You have to believe me."

"I believe you." I say quietly. He lets out a breath I know he's been holding and then a teacher and a bunch of people come.

* * *

"What's wrong grumpy gills?" I say in my best Dory impersonation. It's lunch an we're in Mr. Harris's classroom. "Is this your way of trying to make me go to Finding Dory with you?" He asks looking down.

"Well. Yes. But, seriously what's wrong?"

"Stop socializing Montegomery. It's detention. Not gym."

I roll my eyes and before I say something to piss of another teacher, Isaac stops me. "Now, you three, you restock the supply closet." We turn around to see Allison drop her pencil. Isaac looks turns back and asks. "Does it have to be with her?"

"Well, since you said that yes. Oh wait even better since you seem to be friends with Montegomery. Montegomery go with Saunders."

I look around to see who Saunders is and its the guy that technically ran me over. I let out a breath and walk over to him. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Well, I don't like listening in on things I don't need to listen for."

"We're shelving a bunch of library books_." He _says with an attitude. I look at him. "Well. I wouldn't be giving an attitude to someone I technically ran over but that's just me though." He finally takes a good look at me and smiles. "Sorry. I'm just kind of..."

"Grumpy Gills?" I suggest already thinking about Isaac. He laughs. "So why are you here?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It kind of is."

"I yelled at a teacher for not having a decent education. You?"

"I put stink bombs in the vents upstairs." I laugh. "Cool. So should we go to the library?" He shrugs.

* * *

When we get there, there's only seven people in there. Two of them are Archer and Danny. Archer looks like he's trying to convince Danny into doing something. "Just a moment." I say and I walk over to them.

"Danny could you please just not do it?"

"What should Danny just not do?" Archer looks at me and scratches his head. "Well. Um. I was just trying to convince Danny into not doing anything with Ethan." He sees my face and I can only hope it says 'Jesse is not amused with your shit'.

"Well. Danny could date whoever the fuck he wants. He can also fuck whoever he wants. It his life and also you aren't important in his life. Plus, he could take care of himself. He's him."

"Thank you."

Archer looks at me with a 'are you fucking kidding me?' look. I shrug. "Gotta go, lunch detention." I walk back to Saunders, knowing that I probably did something completely stupid. But, you know Danny is Danny. He can protect himself.

"So. You take half I take half and let's do it as fast as we possibly can. Because I do not won't be here."

"Why? You hate me already?"

"No. I'm... starving and also I really hate teachers who suck."

"Ok. What else?" I roll my eyes and shove a bunch of book into his arms. "Get to work Saunders." I take the rest of the books and start reshelving.

* * *

I finish the work after thirty minutes and walk to the supply closet to make sure Isaac is alright. Oh, and also Allison. But, mostly Isaac. I turn the corner and I see the twins. "Okay. What the hell did you do?"

"Look girl, -"

"My name is Jesse. And I'm only introducing myself because I have a feeling that I'm going to be seeing more of you."

"Ethan." The twin on the left says. "Aiden. Now you might just wanna check on your friend before he hurts someone else again."

"He didn't hurt anyone." I object but they're already walking away. _Assholes._

* * *

When I get to the supply closet, Scott's already there, pushing the soda machine out of the way. I'm right next to him as he opens the door and pulls out Isaac.

"Isaac!"

Isaac calms down and looks at me. My eyes are wide and I'm breathing through my mouth. Which is somewhat normal but not during a situation like this. "I'm okay. I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that."

"I'm okay." She repeated.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not his fault." Allison says to Scott. "I know." Scott says. "I guess now we know they wanted to do more than get you angry, they wanted to get someone hurt." He's looking at Allison when he says that, well he's almost always looking at Allison. "So are we going to do something?" He says looking at me with his 'I think you know I mean' look. And I smile. "Yeah. I'm going to make them angry, really angry."

"Well. Good thing you have me. I'm the perfect person to make someone pissed. And to pull of suspension or expulsion."

* * *

Scott perspective

Jesse was right. She was the perfect person to pull this off. I don't how she thought of this idea or why she has a bunch of motorcycle parts in her locker. But, overall she's pretty awesome. "Alright class I know this is the second to last class of the day, I know you're all dying to get out of here, trust me, I'm dying to get out of here too."

I smile and pull out one of the parts. "Shiny." I say once I get it out. They both start looking at me and lean toward me.

"That looks important."

"I have no idea what this does." I admit. And that does it for Aiden. He gets up and runs out the door.

"Wait! Aiden, don't!"

Everyone in the class gets out to see what's going on. When we're in the hall, I see Allison come towards us. And Isaac swaggers toward us with a smirk on his face. Miss Blake was pissed. "You have got to be kidding me. You do realize this results in a suspension." Wow, Jesse was right. She is the perfect person for suspension.

* * *

Jesse perspective

"So I guess my plan worked, right? Because it was my plan and also your faces say it did work." I say to Isaac and Scott, who are walking down the stairs. "Yes, but the worst part is that you never got to see their faces."

"I wish I was there, Scott. But my aunt is probably going to kill me as it is. I can already see it. She hangs me and writes a suicide note. So no one thinks it's a murder. Or she gives me poison I just know there's going to be a suicide note."

"So, they seriously looked pissed?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah. Like that." Scott says and I'm about to say like what until I see them. _Wow that is really pissed._ They start taking of their shirts and Scott looks at Isaac.

"What the hell?" I say.

And then they start morphing. Isaac threw his backpack on the ground and rolls up his sleeves. "We can take them."

"Are you kidding me?" Scott says. At least Scott knows his limits. "Isaac!" And they're about to run before I say, "Fuck this! I am not running nor am I becoming dog food." I open my bag to scavenge for my big pepper spray. The morphed twins grab Isaac and Scott by their collars. "Oh hell no. The one thing you do not do is touch my friends. Because you know what I'm going to do. I'm going to wrap your ugly ass in wolfsbane and then I'm going to shoot you with a silver bullet forged with wolfsbane." I say. They knock Isaac and Scott together and throw them on the ground. I hear a clacking coming from behind me and turn around to see a blind man.

The twins turn back into their pretty selves and the man removed the tip of his cane to reveal a blade. The man slashes both of the boys cheeks. I look down feeling shame for feeling glad that the man slashed the twins cheek. _I'm a horrible person. _

They walk away and Isaac asks, "Who the hell was that?"

"Deucalion."

"But, isn't Deucalion the son of Prometheus? Also the person who ended the Bronze age." I ask.

"That's exactly why he named himself Deucalion."


	7. The werewolves on the bus go rawr?

"Why do I have to sit next to Greenberg?" I ask Coach. "So he won't do anything stupid." I whine. "But, I don't want to sit next to him. Why can't he sit next to Jared?" He rolls his eyes.

"Because if he sits next to Jared. Jared might puke."

"Well if he sits next to Jared he can get puked on. Wouldn't you want that?"

"Go back to your seat, Montegomery." I put up my hands surrendering. "Fine. Fine. But, if I puke that's on you Coach. Well theoretically. It will actually be on Greenberg." I walk back to my seat with my head down. _Well guess who's going to waste all her battery on listening to music. Me that's who._ I'm about to sit down when Archer takes my arm and brings me to the back of the bus. He sits me next to the window and sits down next to me.

"You looked like you need help."

"First saving me from traumatizing memories. What's next? Getting me a puppy?"

"Considering."

I'm about to say something but the bus hits a bump and Scott groans. "Oh, buddy are you okay?" Stiles questions. He groans again. "We shouldn't have come. I knew it we shouldn't have come."

"We had to. There's safety in numbers."

"There's also death in numbers." Archer says. "It's called a massacre."

"Or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery.. Wow." Stiles says looking at the tablet. "Or in fandom terms, Lés Míserables, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Buffy..." I say trying to think of more shows with massacres or butchery. "Game of Thrones." Scott groans yet again. And Stiles says, "Alright I'm telling Coach to pull over."

"No. No. I'm fine."

"What is it with people saying their fine when they're not? I don't think you people know what fine means. It's the opposite of Scott."

"She's got a point. Now let us see it." Archer says. Scott pulls up his shirt slowly and we see two really horrific looking claw marks. "Dude." Stiles breaths out. "I know it's bad but it's cause of an Alpha, it'll take longer to heal."

"How come Isaac and Boyd fine?"

Instead of answering, Scott leans against the window. I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek is dead." He says slowly.

* * *

_"Isaac, why didn't you tell me?" I ask, sitting on his bed at the McCall' s house. "You could've lived with me." _

_"Because you're aunt was already going to kill you for what you did. Also, Ezzie is kind of a pervert."_

_I was about to say no to that Ezzie' s a pervert thing but than I start thinking about the time Ezzie and Isaac met and I nod. "Well, I'm still going to kill Derek. I mean doesn't he know better." _

_"Jesse it's fine. I mean I get to live with Scott. I trust him. Nothing bad is going to happen here."_

_"Yeah, but if you went to my house all I needed to do was get pushed down the stairs, die, my aunt sells the house to a vampire, and it would basically be Being Human." _

_"Vampires don't exist. I thought we've been over this." _

_"Yeah. But, we've also been over the werewolf thing. But guess what. You're a werewolf. So yeah. Anyway I'm still going to kill Derek." I say letting my back hit the mattress._

* * *

"Jared, again! Car sick. How do you even get on the bus? Look at me." Coach says. "No don't look at me look at the horizon. Keep your eyes on the horizon." He looks in the back and yells, "McCall not you too. And Montegomery why are you there?"

"No Coach. I'm good."

"Well. I didn't want to sit next to Greenberg, so I sat here. And I can't move back because Archer' s in the way and there's some girl sitting next to him."

Coach just shake his head and goes back to the front. I look back at Scott to see he's bleeding. "Hey, Scott you're bleeding again. And don't tell me it's taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure still bleeding is not healing, like, at all."

"He's listening."

I look at the back, not caring about their conversation anymore, to see Allison. Well, Allison and Lydia. I nudge Archer and he looks at me. I point to them. "Yeah. I know. It's pathetic really."

"I was asking why. Not if you knew. And God that is rude."

"Are you serious? Never mind. Allison is just following to watch fir her ex, Scott. And Lydia' s there because well they're best friends."

The bus stops and Scott gets up to go to Boyd and Isaac. "How is Scott going to run in this meet when he can't even walk across a bus?" I ask no one in particular. Stiles sighs. "Stop being so pessimistic."

"I'm just wondering out loud. But, it is true."

Before anyone can answer, Scott comes back. "Crisis averted?" Stiles asks. "Mm hmm." Scott murmurs. Stiles gets up to let Scott sit down and says, "Okay. Good. Cause we got another problem. Ethan keeps on checking his phone like every five minutes. It's like he's waiting for something. It's like he's waiting for something. You know like a message or signal of some kind. I don't know, something evil I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil but you know that."

"I don't like him sitting next to Danny." I say glaring at him.

"Yeah neither do I. I'm going to see what he's waiting for."

Stiles takes out the phone and starts typing. "What are you doing?" Scott asks. "I'm going to ask." Stiles says. When Danny gets the text he looks back at us and shakes his head. Stiles texts him again. And Danny answers through text. And then Stiles starts typing like crazy. At one point, Danny turns to Ethan and starts talking to him. Ethan turns around and Stiles, Scott, and Archer hide behind the seats in front of them. I just sit there and wave.

"Wow. Snow. Thanks for not going with the sliding thing."

"I mean I would. Archer, I would totally do that. But, I don't care what Ethan thinks of me."

He rolls his eyes while I close my eyes for a brief moment. "Guys... that's Ennis. The guy that went over with Derek."

"Okay. So uh that means he's not dead."

"No. Not yet."

* * *

"Jared, I'm warning you, I'm an empathetic vomiter. If you throw up, I'll throw up right back on you." Coach warned the vomiter. And the way he warns people is... disgusting but pretty cool I have to say. "And it will be profoundly disgusting."

"Please don't talk about throwing up. It's not good."

"I might just throw up on you to make a point."

Okay never mind that's not cool. That's uh crazy.

"It's not good." Jared repeated.

Coach turns to the rest of us and shouts, "Now the rest. Don't think we're going to miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. We're going to make this thing! Nothing will stop us! Stilinski put you're hand down!"

"You know there's a food exit about half a mile up. I don't know. Maybe we stop and traffic will-"

"We're not going to stop."

"Okay but if we stop-"

"Stilinski!" Coach blows the whistle loudly. "Shut up! Seriously! It's a small bus! Stop asking me questions!" He walks to the front of the bus as Stiles runs a hand over his face. "I hate him. I hate him." I roll my eyes and shout, "Coach! I'm also kind of hungry. I mean I wouldn't have to ask this since I had snacks. But, my friends are all teenage boys. Who, lets face, eat everything."

"Ugh. Here Montegomery." Coach throws something at me. "Now everyone. Stop talking to me."

I try to catch it but me being me I fail and Stiles catches it instead. "Why does he have Sour Patch Kids? And how come he didn't offer me some?"

"Because." I say while snatching the candy. "He somewhat hates you." I open the bag.

"Anyways why don't you call Allison and Lydia?"

"How are they going to help, back in Beacon Hills?"

"They're not. They've been following us for hours." Stiles tells him. It's weird that Scott didn't know. Since he probably could have known by their scent if he weren't slowly bleeding to death. As Stiles talks to Allison, Archer tries to take a sour patch kid. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask, swatting his hand away. "Getting some sour patch kids." He says while trying to take some.

"Do I look like the type to share candy?"

"Well-"

"No. Now go back to the business at hand while I eat this sour candy." I say eating another one. I look at him and he has a puppy dog look. I roll my eyes and give him some. "You're really pathetic."

"Well, at least I'm not a pushover, like yourself." And with that, I put away the sour patch kids in my bag so none of us can eat it. While we were arguing over candy, Stiles is arguing with Coach. "You know or bladders aren't-" And the whistle blows.

"This is-" and again.

"Can you-" again.

"Please." Once more.

"Let me talk!" Add a laugh and it is the whistle being blown again. "Get back to your seat, Stilinski!" Stiles snaps and shouts back, "Okay!" He turns around and walks back to us. He was mad. No, he was aggravated. He must really hate him. I mean I could see why. But, he puts up with all that insanity. I don't know why. Which makes me think I picked a good guy to hang out with. "Jared keep your eyes on the horizon." Stiles stops at Coach's statement. And instead of sitting down with us he sits down with Jared.

"Yeah, the bus is going to stop pretty soon."

"What the hell are you... Oh. Yeah."

* * *

"Jared, you suck!" Coach shouts from inside the bus. "Hey can someone grab some towels or a mop or a new bus." I put my head in my hands wondering why I agreed to this instead of physical education. I look around to find where they went but instead I see Isaac and I walk toward him. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Liar. I may not be a werewolf but I do know when my Isaac is lying." He rolls his eyes and I close mine for a moment. Which is pretty much how we settle things. Rolling and closing of the eyes. He smiles and asks, "Do you have anything to eat?" I look at him. "Are you serious? You know I wasn't actually kidding about you guys eating all my food. And I was also not kidding when I said teenage boys eat everything." I say. "Emphasis on everything." He laughs and I give him the look. The look that we both have known since I was seven. The annoyed look. But, I still give him some sour patch kids. And he pulls me into a bear hug. "Crushing me." I mutter. He lets go and I dust off my shoulders.

"Organic life forms."

"What did you just call me?"

"I thought you did read The Lost Hero."

"I did, but -"

"Screw you. I'll go find someone who doesn't lie to me about what they've read." I walk away, trying to look for someone to hang out with. But, it's filled with people I can't truly hang out with. All mundanes. Except for the four werewolves of course. So, instead I walk around one of the buildings and pull out my phone. I open the app and find that he's online.

_BishopJesse: I need your help or maybe advice. Or both._

_moreliketumblr: what is it?_

_BishopJesse: I have no one to talk to its all mundanes and organic life forms._

_moreliketumblr: I'm so sorry_

_BishopJesse: at least I get to see you at the meet_

_moreliketumblr: yeah, but the mundanes!_

I hear shouting and walk back to the bus. There's a crowd so something bugs happening. _Lahey you better not be behind this crowd. Or I swear. _I push through the crowd to see what the fuss is about. Well, I technically elbowed my way through but anyway. I see Isaac punching Ethan in the face. Danny is trying to stop him but you know Danny's not a freaking werewolf. But, I'm still going to kick Isaac' s ass.

"You are so dead, Lahey." I mumble.

"Isaac!" I turn around to see who said that and it was Scott. Isaac stops and looks at Scott. I open my bag to give Ethan tissues to clean up his bloody face. I kneel down to make sure nothing's broken and then I remember that Ethan' s a werewolf who can magically heal. And I just hand him that tissues and storm off into the bus. Isaac comes in after me and sits down next to me.

"Nine."

"What?"

"Nine is the number you're thinking. You're always thinking that number." I look at him. And I remember that I did always think of nine in these number guessing games we always played. "Why?" I ask, kind of hoping he has answers to why I pick nine.

"Favorite Doctor, the number of years between you and your brother, nine scars on your arms, you were nine when -"

"Okay. Okay. I got it you know me too much. Let's just not talk about that." I beg not wanting to remember what happened when I was nine. He nods and then says, " Okay. What's mine?"

"Fourteen." I answer quickly. "Reasons why; your jersey shirt number is it, your brother was fourteen when we did the prank war, you're fourteen when you go to high school which you loved."

"Are we good now?" He asks. Since we always play a game to get over drama in our disastrous lives. I roll my eyes and he closes his.

"We're good. Just don't be dumbass."

"No promises."


	8. Motel Glen Capri sucks

"I'm not sharing a room with you." I tell Archer. We're at Motel Glen Capri also known as Motel worst. Sorry that wasn't good just ignore it. "Why not?" He asks. And I glare at him. "Cause I don't want to." He rolls his eyes and says,  
"Fine. I'll ask someone else."  
"Okay. Now. Go away organic life form."  
He rolls his eyes and turns. Behind him are numerous girls wanting to share a room with him. I walk towards Danny ignoring the anger I have. "Danny, roommates?" I ask with a smile.  
"Okay?"  
"Great." I smile even more and take a key from Coach. And I drag Danny all the wag there as fast as I possibly can to not see who's rooming with Archer.

"_I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the earth beneath my feet. Sat by the river and it made me complete." _I sing as Danny studies. He looks at me and says, "You're really good. You could be a part of a musical or a talent show."  
"Nah. I just sing for myself, not other people's enjoyment."  
He's about to say something when Ethan bursts through the door. He walks towards Danny and they start making out. I take my phone and bag, knowing that I don't want to be in this predicament.  
"Well. I'm just gonna go yeah. Leaving. Bye."  
I walk out the door trying to find a vending machine because Isaac finished all the sour patch kids in like the first two minutes we were on the bus. I see Stiles with corn nuts and a spring?  
"Why do you have a spring from a vending machine?"  
"Um."  
"It's okay. Just where is it?"  
"Right there. And Archer' s room is there." He points. I roll my eyes and walk away. I don't need to know where Archer's room is. Or who else is in there. Or what they're doing. I'm perfectly fine with mine. Where two guys are on the verge of having sex.  
"Jesse Bishop Montegomery, I swear if you go in there." I mutter under my breath. I ignore what I say to myself and walk towards Archer's room. The door' s unlocked and I look inside. And I wished I didn't ignore myself. Cause inside was something I never want to see again. I walk away, feeling more rage than ever. And I stop. Because I have nowhere to go. My room has two guys making out, Archer is busy getting laid, and I don't know where Isaac's room is.  
"Fuck."  
I take out my phone to see many messages.  
_moreliketumblr: Bishop?_  
_moreliketumblr: I swear you are the most forgetful person in the whole existence of humanity_  
_moreliketumblr: You could never be a Hufflepuff_  
_moreliketumblr: goddammit Bishop_  
Oops. I am an idiot. I walk to the stairs and kneel on the last step.  
I hit my head with the palm of my hand and start texting back.  
_BishopJesse: Sorry? I don't think that will help but still._  
I put my phone away and look at my shoes. They're black and they're resembling me. Blank and full of nothing. I take out my phone again and start listening to music. It's Monster by Imagine Dragons. And I stand up and walk back to my room.

When Ethan leaves abruptly I take out put earphones. Even though it's an amazing song, I need to help my friend.  
"Do you want me to go get him?"  
"Nah. He probably needs space."  
"I'm going to go get him because this is not worth me having to take out my earphones. Especially to my chemical romance." I get up and grab my bag. Before I'm out the door Danny says, "Just don't hurt him." I look at him and regretfully nod.

The following events were too hard to describe and somewhat remember. I didn't hurt him though. But things were still hard understanding.  
"So let me get this right there have been 198 suicides here and then three rogue werewolves are going to commit suicide?"  
"Exactly."  
"Wow and I thought I had it rough." I mutter, kicking air. Allison looks at me and asks, "What?"  
"Hmm... Nothing. Not Important."  
"Okay. So I'll go find Scott, you guys go find Boyd and Isaac."  
"I'll go with Jesse." says Archer. He's leaning on the door and he's looking at me. I get a little uncomfortable and I sit up straighter. "Can't I go with Allison? She can protect me more."  
"Wow. Thanks for emasculating me. Really needed that."  
I roll my eyes as Allison says, "I should go alone. I'm better alone." I look at her. With the ' why the fuck would you do this to me? ' look. She ignores me and walks off to start looking for Scott. I take a deep breath. _Scott if you love Allison than you should make it easy as fuck to find you. I don't need more time with Archer. _

"Will you please talk to me?" Archer asks. We're in one of the vacant rooms still looking for Scott. "Can't." I say from under the bed. "Still looking for Scott."  
"Well, you've been looking for Scott under that bed for five minutes. I don't think he could be under it."  
"You never know. There might be portal to Narnia under here."  
He pulls me up by my arm and we're facing each other. And I see his beautiful gray eyes. And I just want to... spit in them. And tell him that he's a freak for flirting with everything that moves. And to stop kissing everyone. But, this big part inside of me tells me not to. That he doesn't deserve these words for just hurting my feelings. So I just keep on with the silence. "So are you just going to on not talking? Cause its driving me crazier than the werewolves here."

There's silence for a moment. For me, because I don't know what to say. For him, because he's waiting for me to say something. So you can think it can go on for many hours without the phone ringing. It's Stiles calling to tell us to come downstairs. And even though I should be thinking of Scott, I'm not. I'm thinking of how idiotic I'm being for silencing myself because of a teenage boy who agitates me.

"I looked for Scott everywhere. I couldn't find him."

"The weird thing is, is that we can find Waldo, but not a fucking werewolf. What the hell is wrong with us?" I ask. People glare at me as you can suspect. "Didn't you say there was another flare in the bus?" Lydia asks Stiles.

"Yeah. I'll go get it."

The flare plan was not going to work. Because once we got to the bus, we found Scott. Drenched, with the flare in his hand, and near gasoline. So, you know, you can probably guess what he's drenched in. Gasoline, if you couldn't guess. _Some say the world will end in fire. _The some in that were so fucking right. Let me explain, Scott is basically Superman, and Superman saves the world. And if Superman dies in flames, you better be sure as hell that the world will end that way too.

"There's no hope."

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope."

"Not for me. Not for Derek." And queue the tears, for everyone.

"Derek wasn't your fault. You know, Derek wasn't your fault." Allison lets out, trying not to cry too much.

"Every time I try to fight back, it gets worse. People keep on getting hurt. People keep on getting killed." And at that, I hug Archer. Already knowing, that he's hurting as much as everybody else. And, he hugs back.

"No, that isn't your fault, Scott. None of that is your fault Scott." She says strongly.

Stiles steps toward Scott and I feel Archer's grip on my waist tighten. "Scott, listen to me. This isn't you, alright? This is someone in your head telling you to do this okay?"

"What if it isn't? What if it's just me?" I cry harder, remembering the reason why we left Beacon Hills in the first place. "What if, doing this, is the best thing I can do for everyone else? It all started that night. The night I got bit. You remember the way it was before that. You and me – we were- we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again, no one at all." Now, we were all crying. Me. Archer. Scott. Stiles. Allison. And Lydia.

"Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay, you're someone. You're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott." Stiles steps into the puddle of gasoline. And Archer's grip tightens. "You're my brother. Alright, so- so if you're going to do this. I think you're going to have to take me with you then." He reaches for the flare and throws it across the parking lot. And we're all happy with tears. And Archer's grip loosens until his face is right in front of me. With his gray eyes and tips of his brunette hair on his eyes.

I'm about to apologize when Lydia screams, "No!" I look to see the flare rolling to the gasoline and I grab Archer before it's too late.

Allison perspective

I really wish that I had my normal life instead of this sometimes. I mean darachs and evil alphas. That's a lot of things to solve. But at least I have friends. I also really wish for this to never happen again. Because it was nerve wrecking. I turn around to find Jesse and I see her still sleeping. And the way she's sleeping is the cutest thing ever.

"Guys." I say. "Look at them." I point to Jesse and Archer. Jesse's head is on Archer's shoulder and he's holding her. But the only thing ruining it is Isaac's glare.

"Why are you glaring? It's cute."

"Jesse's like my little sister. And if Stilinski's cousin does anything to hurt her, I will kill both Stilinskis."

"Just kill Archer, not me. I haven't had that much life experience!"


	9. Sacrifices, seriously?

**AN: Sorry it took long to update. Just I had a lot of things to do. So this wasn't really my top priority. But once winter break comes, I will be updating a lot. So yeah, on with the chapter.**

I'm at the hospital when I see a bunch of policemen. And Scott and Stiles and Archer. I sigh and try to get into the hospital without getting noticed. It did not work. As Archer always seems to find me. I hate that.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Getting my meds. Because I didn't get it earlier when a pharmacy was open because I'm a dumbass."  
"Why do you need medication?" I ignore the question and ask, "What happened here? There's a lot of police. Something bad obviously." He rolls his eyes and explains, "Doctor Hilliard is missing. And that's her car. And the car came with no one init."  
I nod and try to walk away. "You're just going to nod and walk away?"  
"I need to get my medication. You know the reason I'm here."  
His mouth shapes an oh. I roll my eyes and walk into the hospital. _Idiot._

* * *

Archer perspective  
"So, do you think-" I start ask when someone shouts my name. Jesse. "Why the hell did you not tell me that Danny was at the hospital when I was there?" She's right next to me now. And she's pissed. And pretty cute.  
"Well, you didn't tell me why you need medication."  
"You don't need to know why."  
"Well you didn't need to know that Danny was there." She exhales angrily. And walks away. I roll my eyes. _I guess that's the end of conversation. Thanks for saying goodbye. _  
"You guys argue like a married couple."  
"Shut the fuck up Stiles."  
"That's no way to talk to someone related to you." I shoot a glare at him. And he backs away with his hands up. This is going to be one long day.

* * *

Scott Perspective  
"I mean sick." Miss Blake says. It's Chemistry class. And she's the substitute for the missing chemistry teacher. "Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope andpray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Let's get started."  
Stiles leans towards me and whispers, "So, my dad said that the ER attending wasn't strangled but died of asphyxiation. But they don't know how."  
"Do you think the on call doctor could still be alive?"  
"I don't know. But, Scott there's got to be at least twenty more other doctors in that hospital at least you know? Anyone one of them could be next." I nod slightly and my phone buzzes. It's Deaton.  
"Hey, Doc I'm sorry, I'm in class right now. Can I call you back later?"  
"Unfortunately, no. I honestly thought I might never have to burden you like this. But, at the moment you're my only hope. I'm going to be taken. I'm going to need you to find me." The phone disconnects and I whisper, "Doc. Doc. Doc. What's happening?" I look at the phone even though I already know that the call ended.

* * *

Jesse perspective  
"Isaac Lahey, you know how I feel about people ditching school?"  
"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. I'm doing something more important. You can yell at me later."  
I sigh and look at my phone. I'm talking to Isaac on it. And the conversation isn't really going well. "Just don't do anything remotely stupid."  
"No promises."  
I sigh again and put my phone away in my back pocket. I'm about to go to class when the fire alarm goes off. Thank God though, I hate that class. And I'm about to walk out the door when Archer pulls me by my arm.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Out the door. Don't you hear the fire alarm? Or am I going crazy."  
"It's probably just some freshman pulling a prank."  
"That's usually the last words someone says after they get burned to death."  
He rolls his eyes and I cross my arms. He walks toward the Coach's office, dragging me along. He opens the door and inside are Cora, Lydia, and Stiles.  
"So, how did you know Cora pulled the fire alarm and go in here?"  
"I saw her do it."  
Well, now I feel like an idiot.

* * *

"I'm not a psychic."  
"You're something!"  
I roll my eyes as Stiles takes something out. It's an Ouija board. I look at everyone before I ask, "Aren't those for ghosts?"

"Just put your hands on the board."

"Are we all supposed to.." Cora asks and Stiles nods.

"Where's Doctor Deaton?" Stiles asks. There's silence for a minute and Stiles looks at Lydia. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of spirit. Jesse explained that."

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asks. Lydia and I look at her and I say, "Are you serious?" She glares at me and I put my hands up to show that I'm surrendering.

"Lydia, we really need you to focus on this, okay?"

"Yeah. I don't think that's going to happen, the only thing she can focus on is what she looks like and school." I say, annoyed. She glares at me. "What're you going to do, Daphne? Bite me? Cause for your information you're not a werewolf."

"Guys! This is leading nowhere!" Archer says loudly. I lean back in my chair.

"No freaking way!" I say with an annoyed face

* * *

"Okay, so what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora asks. We're in Deaton's office and Scott has joined us.

"It's not just homework, okay? It's a project on Geometric fields. They flow through the earth and can even be affected by lunar phases, alright?"

"I can understand why Harris made him chose a different topic. It's too intelligent for high school." I say, looking at it more thoughtfully.

"Now check this out." Stiles spreads the map open for us to see. "Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map. Danny had one too. Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay? Now the weird thing about Beacon Hills, is that it actually is a Beacon."

"They all match." I say, looking at both of the maps. Archer nods and looks at me. "That's right on the telluric current."

"So maybe where he is sacrificed is somewhere in between." Stiles gets closer to the map to get a closer look. "Let me see that. You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between, right?"

Stiles looks through the map and gets stopped by female Hale. "Stop." She drags his hand down to the vault. "He's in the vault. The same vault." Archer and I gather the maps in a hurry. And we're about to leave, but Lydia stops us. "Guys, hold on!"

"Lydia, we don't have time." Scott says, hurriedly.

"It's Boyd the plan didn't work." Cora says. "They cut the power."

* * *

"Isaac." I say, hugging him to make him feel better. "It'll be okay." But, I'm not really sure it will. I mean, Boyd died. And now Cora's crying, Derek is feeling like shit, and Isaac. Is well how he felt before he got bit. Depressed. Which is basically what we are all feeling. So freaking depressed.


	10. Ugh, Just ugh

"Hey."  
"Why are you here?"  
"You know, you really need to work on your people skills." Isaac says, walking into the house. I close my eyes for a moment to let the irritation go away. "You want me to say it nicely like Clare from Degrassi. Cause she has cancer. And she dated her stepbrother. And her boyfriend did drugs. So, yeah."  
"Why do you even watch Degrassi?" He asks from the stairs. Dang, I should stop explaining references. I walk to the kitchen and grab chips before going upstairs. When I'm at the last steps I see my door is open. And so is Ezzie' s. Crap.  
"You know, it's rude to not look at a person you're talking to. Especially if your attention is toward a bookshelf! Lahey! You suck!" Ezzie yells as she stomps out of my room and into hers. Closing the door with a loud kick. I see inside my room to see Isaac still looking at the bookshelf. "What did you do to Ezzie? She was like Lydia. But, I think you broke her."  
"What? Oh, just looking at all your books."  
"Yup. A lot. Cause you know inheritance and stuff like that. Anyways, why are you here?" I sit down on my bed and lower the music's volume.  
"To hang out. But, to also say that if Archer hurts you in anyway, I will kill him and Stiles."  
I nod. "You know that's almost the same exact thing as what my dad and brother said. Except it was ' if any guy hurts you in anyway, we will hunt him down and kill him.'"  
"Yeah. I got that from them. Where did you think I got that from? Victorian England?"  
"Even though I've been gone for six years. You're still overprotective and sassy." He takes one of the books and sits down next to me. The book is Much ado about nothing. And he asks, "Remember when we wanted to read this book so bad? And no one ever let us. And when Joss Whedon made it into the movie you raved about it for a month."  
"I wasn't even here when that movie came out. Oh yeah I texted everyone about it for that whole month. I still haven't read it."  
"Me neither." He tosses the book and lays down. He closes his eyes and I cross my arms. Why did we talk about Much ado about nothing if we don't do anything related to it. He opens his eyes and asks, "Do you like Archer?"  
"No." I say too quickly. And that leads to Ezzie bursting into the room.  
"Liar! You so like Archer. And he likes you too. Everybody knows it. Even Aunt Delphi and Felicia!"  
"I did know." Aunt Delphi says, walking into the room. "You guys need to get together."  
"Ugh." I put a pillow over my face to scream in it. "Why does everyone keep intruding into my life?" It's so much easier to have internet friends. They barely judge you and they're a lot nicer! I fall down on my bed, the pillow still on my face. There's shuffling and someone takes my pillow. "You need so much help."

* * *

Archer perspective  
"Do I have to go with you?"  
"Yes. Because if you don't you might do something completely idiotic. And I'll be dead because of it. Now come on we don't have much time."  
I roll my eyes and follow Stiles to his Jeep. We drive to the Hales' place. And I am bored as hell. "So, why are we here?"

"To ask some questions."

"Some questions? You're not like 20 questions. More like five hundred questions." He pushes me and I push him back. "Or are you here because of female Hale?"

"What?"

"I saw what happened yesterday. You guys have a connection!"

"Yeah. Well, too bad. I'd get my throat ripped out before I ever have a chance with her." I sigh. I kind of wanted to be related to a Hale. We enter the place and we see no other than Cora Hale.

* * *

Jesse perspective

"I will kill all of you. Even you Lahey!"

"We're just trying to help you!"

"Well, it's not going to work!" I put my palm to face. Ezzie takes the hand away. "You really need to fix your nails." I close my eyes as I take a deep breath. _I am so pathetic._

"Just, leave me alone."

"Did you take your medication?"

"No. It tastes bad and it sucks." I whine. Isaac rolls his eyes and gives me them. "You have to take them. Or you'll be mean and depressed." I glare at him.

"See! You almost never glare at me!" I take one of the pills out of it and swallow it.

"Happy?"

"Much." _Well, I'm not. Still very depressed. _

**Sorry this is pretty short. It's basically the episode but not really. And I just want to finish this season so I can post a Christmas chapter. Because it's going to be adorable. Like when I'm writing, my face is super sore from smiling. Oh, and go check out Alive by leah800x. Cause, someone might appear in it.**


	11. I hate darachs

**AN: If you didn't read Alive by leah800x. Like I said on my last chapter, Archer was in it. And technically Jesse. So yeah, go read if you haven't.**

"I hate the darach so much. I think its Miss Blake." I say as I slam my locker door. Another sacrifice was made by the freaking darach and now I'm just getting tired of this bitch.  
"Why would it be Miss Blake? She's way too nice. Hey who knows it might be you."  
"Well, I mean it could be her. I mean, everyone has a dark side. And also it could not be me, I am way too busy marathoning Doctor Who and killing Orcs." I really need to not tell people that I kill middle Earth creatures. Archer laughs and I glare at him.  
"You are such a nerd."  
"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" I ask. He smiles.  
"Both."

* * *

"Where the hell are you going?" I ask. Isaac is about to ditch school.

"Um. Argents'." He mutters. I put my hand on my hip. And tap my foot. "No need to put you hand on your hip. I hate it when you do that. You always do that when you think I'm doing something stupid." HE whines.

"Cause you are doing something stupid! Also, I do not always do this when you're doing something stupid, you're always doing something stupid!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He storms out before I could apologize. I sigh. Why is mundane friendship so hard? Being friends with Orcs and Daleks are easy! And I kill one for fun.

* * *

Cora perspective

I walk into the school determined to find one of the twins and kill them. Boyd will be avenged. I could be an avenger. Get focused Cora! I can smell one of their scents. Aiden. I follow the scent to the coach's office were I told Lydia to stay away from him, I go to the door from the locker room and draw a spiral on the door.

"Derek!" The door opens to reveal Aiden and Lydia.

"Aiden stop please."

"I'm right here, Derek!"

"I'll scream."

"You wanna fight Derek? Come and get me!"

I run at him and push him into the lockers. And I start clawing his chest until his shirt is ripped and is bloody as hell. He grabs my arm and neck and throws me to the wall. I did not think this through well enough.

"Aiden! Stop!"

I try to get up when he hits me with a freaking weight. I should have asked Jesse for help. She would've yelled at me for having such an idiotic plan and would've thought of a better one.

* * *

Jesse perspective

"_Amin feuya ten' lle_." I say to Greenberg before I leave to get an ice pack for him. God, I do not have enough energy to go to Coach's office and get an ice pack. That is just too much.

"What did you just say to him?" Coach asks.

I turn and walk backwards to his office and say, "You disgust me in Elvish."

When I get there, inside is Aiden and Lydia and… Cora?

"What the hell?" I shout. "No. Aiden. Don't." He was about to hit Cora with a wright but Archer, Ethan, Scott, and Stiles come.

"You can't do this!' Ethan yells at his twin.

"She came at me!"

"It doesn't matter. Kali gave Derek until the full moon. So you can't touch her or him!"

There's silence for a moment. I'm looking at Cora's wounds to make sure it's not something too severe and Archer, Lydia, and Stiles are all next to her. The twins leave and Stiles fills in the silence. "I think she's pretty hurt."

"Pretty hurt? She's not healing as fast as werewolves are supposed to."

"Are you okay?"

"I just diagnosed the problem and said that she wasn't a minute ago."

"I'll live." Cora says as she wipes off some more blood. She straighten and almost falls. Stiles almost catches her but like I said she doesn't fall.

"I said I'm fine." Why do people always say their fine when they're not?

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?"

"I did for Boyd. None of you were doing anything." She looks at all of us.

"We're trying." Scott says quietly.

"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers, running around, thinking you can stop people from getting killed. But, all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies."

She walks away and I think about that for a moment. We are what she said and no one can compare to this dark, painful feeling I'm feeling now. Maybe Stiles, but still.

"She's definitely a Hale. I'll make sure she gets home."

* * *

_I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

Someone takes out my earphones and I look to see who it is. Archer.

"Mr. Westover's gone."

"Okay." I put my earphones back in just for it be taken out of my ears again. "What?"

"Stiles is telling him."

I look down, not knowing what to say. So I don't. I put one of the earphones in his ear and we listen to The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy.

* * *

"You'll be fine, Danny. You're amazing at it." I say, trying to give him confidence.

"You're playing too, right? Please tell me you're playing."

"I am. I'm just giving you a vote of confidence." Ethan walks over. And I get out of their conversation by saying that I'm going to get ready.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Your bow is um crooked." Archer fixes the bow in my hair before he goes to his seat. I look at the music and it is very… absurd. Beacon Hills? More like fucking Middle Earth.

I stop playing once everyone looks like there under a freaking curse. This ain't Hsrry Potter. What the hell is happening?

"Danny…" I whisper.

At one point, one of the piano's strings break and cut the woman's neck.

I jump from my chair. "Jesus Christ! I am never doing a concert again. Never." I jump off the stage and I almost fall until Archer catches me.

"You okay?"

I smell his scent to calm down. He smells like… books.

"Why do you smell like books?"

"Funny story. That's not important right now. Since a person just died and Lydia's missing."


	12. A night at the hospital

**AN: Just to tell you, I am posting a lot so I can finish season three before Christmas so I can post a Christmas chapter. Also, I am not Allison and Isaac together because I do not want to. Therefore, I will not put them together. **

"Isaac Lahey! You better have been slaying Smaug, because you were late! And you weren't here for school. Cora came. She got hit with a weight by Aiden. And then she became a jerk and said that we were just worthless, stupid teenagers. And you know how that would make me feel."

"I'm sorry."

"Well. I already forgiven you, but I do want to say something."

"What?"

I smile. "Auta miqula orqu." He gives me a 'wtf' look. And I laugh. "It means 'go kiss an orc'."

"You know Elvish. I actually was expecting something like that."

"Now, go solve crimes with Sherlock over there. "

"Why can't I be Sherlock?" He whines. I laugh. "You just can't. Live with it."

* * *

"She took him."  
"Archer, I."  
He shakes his head and I give him a hug. He rests his head on my shoulder. I caress his hair, not knowing what to do.  
"Hey. Hey." I say, pulling him off me. "Stop crying. Your face is too nice for it to have tears." He laughs and I take him outside. It's raining really hard outside. And I didn't bring jacket. Great. Just great.  
"Here. You'll need this if you don't want to die of hyperthermia." He shrugs off his jacket and puts it on my shoulders. It's extremely warm and it smells like him. Like books.  
"Aren't you going to get hyperthermia if you don't wear a jacket?"  
"Oh, no. My car's just right there. Which has plenty of jackets in it and is here just in case."  
I nod. I didn't think that he'd know how to drive or have a car. It's very strange.  
"So, where are we going?"  
"The hospital_."_

* * *

"I mean I do have something that might slow them down, but it would make them madder."  
"I don't think they can get any madder."  
"I'd have to go close though. And I didn't sign up to be dog food." We're in the hospital with Derek, Peter, Scott, and Stiles. And we're trapped by the twins. Stiles tried to slow them down by hitting them with a baseball bat. But, it didn't go well.  
"So what can you do?" Peter asks me.  
"I can spray their face with pepper spray and spray paint. I can also insult them in Elvish, if you really want. You know I have a great idea. Run." And we do. Run, of course. Not insult them in Elvish and spray them with chemicals that you should never have in your eyes.  
"Now what?"  
"We make flower crowns and take selfies. I am not a master plan maker. I'm an elf that kills orcs for fun."  
They all glare at me, except for Archer. "Why did you bring her?"  
"She's really good at making plans under pressure."  
That's all? I could so help if this was Middle Earth or if we were fighting aliens.

* * *

The plan we made didn't work out well. Archer, Stiles, and I are stuck in an ambulance. Derek and Jennifer are stuck in an elevator. And Scott and Peter are getting chased by the twins. Also, I'm about to fall asleep. It's really not going well. At one point I give up. I do know that in the end Archer was next to me. So my head was either on Archer's shoulder or the vehicle.

**AN: Nothing really happens after this because she just falls asleep and then Archer has to carry her into the care they were saved in so yeah.**


	13. SS Archesse about to sail

"Isaac, What are you going to do when we get there?"  
"Give him a piece of my mind." I nod and look at him. He is super pissed. So I ask, "Well, can I also give him a piece of my mind?"  
"Yeah. Remember we're a team with yelling and pranks. I yell for them to think and you yell for them to regret. I mean that is why I brought you."  
I smile. We are great at being friends. And I swear lady Argent if you try to take our friendship away, I will kill you like I kill Orcs and insult you in Elvish.

* * *

"Now, Jesse has something to say." Isaac says after yelling at Derek. I'm kind of hiding my face so no one knows I'm smiling.  
"Derek, I know things might be hard for you with your creepy ass uncle and your sister that's about to die. But, would you please do something. Cause all you're doing is nothing. And everyone is dying. And you need to help these teenagers you recruited. Because even your sister knows how pathetic we really are. This pack you made out of humans and werewolves suck. It's made out of an ADHD kid, an abused kid, a banshee, depression, and tons more shit like that. And so just for once, make an A+ plan that saves everyone." I walk away to the door and before I leave I say, " Dolle naa lost." Which means 'you're head is empty' in Elvish.

* * *

"You said 'you're head is empty' to him in Elvish? That's so... I'm so glad to have you as a friend."  
"Let's just get this over with." I say with a fake smile. We're at the Argents'. It's so pretty inside and out. And I'm pretty sure Isaac is volunteering me to help. And when they asked what I can do I answered with this: "I can insult in Elvish and can be a ninja if I really needed to. But, I should probably go to school, so we won't be suspicious since most of us aren't." Archer volunteers to go with me because you know he's him what do you expect?

* * *

"Stiles, hold your breath." I say. He's having a panic attack and he can't breath.  
"I I.. can't."  
I can't believe I'm going to do this. "Fine. You want to see something to hold your breath to." I don't give him the time to answer. I kiss him forcefully. Archer, of course. And I look back at Stiles and Lydia. Stiles is fine and Lydia is smiling like I just made her ship sail. I pull out of the kiss and say, "See. You held your breath and stopped your panic attack."  
"Yeah. But, how did-"  
"Usually, when someone sees their ship kiss or do something romantic and cute, they get really excited and forget to breath."  
"So, you knew I shipped Archesse?" What the hell is Archesse? Oh, ship name.  
"Well, no. I just guessed."  
Lydia speaks up, "Well, Stiles you owe me twenty bucks since Jesse kissed first."  
"Goddamn-"  
"Do not use the name of the Lord in vain."  
"Damn... thy Satan. Archer, I just lost twenty bucks because of you."

* * *

"I hate this plan so much."  
"Well, it's too late. They're already... dead."  
He glares at me and sits next to me. He lays his head on my shoulder and asks, "What if they don't make it though?"  
"We can't lose them all that easily. Well, not without a fight."  
It's silent for awhile before he asks, "How do you not remember me when you used to live here?"  
"I did remember. I just didn't know if you remembered me."  
"Why wouldn't I remember you?"  
"Um. If I remember correctly, you were always looking at Lily." I smile.  
"Because she always sat next to you." My smile fades.  
"What?" I whisper.  
"Okay. Um. Jesse Bishop Montegomery. I've always loved you. I love your hair, the things you say, your smile, your name, everything. And when I think about you I just can't help from smiling. Your the only thing I see when you're near me. It's like you're the moon or the stars. And even though I should be thinking about Scott and Stiles. All I can think about is you."  
I'm speechless. No words are coming to mind except for Archer.  
"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to get that out. I um even asked for help with this."  
"Who?"  
"Almost everyone. Rosary, Danny, Mama Stilinski, Ms. McCall..."  
"Who's Rosary?"  
"A girl who likes Doctor Who and says 'by the Angel' a lot."  
I nod slowly. And he asks, "Can you sing something?" I try to think of a song to sing. I slowly smile when I think of one.  
_" It's getting late, and I_  
_Cannot seem to find my way home tonight_  
_Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole_  
_Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone_  
_What would my head be like_  
_If not for my shoulders_  
_Or without your smile_  
_May it follow you forever _  
_May it never leave you_  
_To sleep in the stone,_  
_May we stay lost on our way home_"

**AN: This is the end of season three because I need time to write the Christmas chapter. And it will have Rosary from Alive by leah800x! So go read it! **


	14. Normal life is weird

**AN: Rosary from Alive by leah800x is in this. So, go read it! Also, this is just them having a normal life. Also this is like a month later. And it snows.**

"This is weird. Having a normal life." I say, looking up from my book. We're on a picnic table outside even though it's snowing. And it's morning.

"I know. It's… boring."

"Yesterday, I finished a book and killed 2,980 Orcs. You know the last time I did that was before I came here." I close my book and put it on the table. Isaac is sitting on the table looking around. I flick his ear and he still keeps on looking around. So, to try to get his attention I say, "Since you're my friend I should tell you that I'm sleeping with Archer and I am dying of cancer."

"Mhmm."

"Isaac!" I hit him with the book and he looks at me startled. "I tell you that I'm dying and am having sex with someone and all you say is 'mhmm'. What the fuck?"

"Wait. Is that true?"

I glare at him. "Yes, also Scott is turning into a narwhal. No, dumbass." I hit him again with the book. And he takes the book away from me. "I was just looking for someone."

"Who? Tris Prior? Because she doesn't exist."

"She's right there. Nevermind, don't look." He points, but quickly drops his hand. I roll my eyes and turn to see who it is. I look to see Archer hugging some girl. Maybe, the girl Isaac was looking for.

"What? You think I'd be upset that the girl you like is hugging the guy I kissed? Pfft. I'm not, obviously."

"You kissed him?" He asks loudly.

"No! I um... have to go to… Algebra!" I say, trying to get out as fast as I can. "You have Calculus!" Fuck.

"I still have to go!"

I finally lose Isaac when I'm at my locker. I take deep breath from all that running and put in my combination. It's been thirty days since I kissed him and when he said he loved me. He still hasn't asked me out. That bitch.

I mean I could ask people what's taking him so long. But, that would make me sound like a girly girl. Which I do not like. I mean have you seen me. I've won all the prank wars I've ever been in. I kill Orcs. Why does this bother me so much? I mean it's Archer. He's bound to ask me soon. Right?

I close my locker and start walking to… what class am I going to? Oh, chemistry. Right. I walk in and someone waves at me, gesturing for me to sit next to her. I walk slowly over there and she smiles. "Hi."

"Hello." I say quietly.

"I'm Emma." She's about 5'6, pale blond hair dyed pink, and she smiles a lot. "Jesse." I shift a little in my chair.

"So, which one?"

"What?"

"Which doctor do you like best?"

Oh. I didn't expect that. "Nine. But, I also like John Hurt a lot. He was really cool."

"Good answer. You are now my best friend." I am so confused. I mean at first I thought she was a hipster blog with her hair, scarf, and floral skirt. I mean I love making fandom friends, but she is freaking me out.

After class she tells me to meet her at lunch. But, I don't want to. Also, I think she's in my calculus class which is before lunch. I like her, but she scares me.

Archer perspective

"So how are you going to do it?"

"Well, since she loves solving things, I was going to steal her wolf bracelet. And put a bunch of clues as to where to find it."

"And?" Rosary asks. I laugh. "And then it's going to lead to the place where I told her I loved her."

"Aww. That's like so thoroughly planned and you're going to do it all by myself?"

"No." I say. "That's why I told you. So you can help me."

"Fine. I mean I would say no because I need to finish Insurgent. But, I don't want to because everyone in it is being a dumbass. So what do you need me to do?'

I smile and she backs away. "Why do you look like you're going to kill me?" I roll my eyes. "I'm not!" I let out a breath before telling her what I need her to do. "I need you to distract Jesse while I steal the bracelet. Also, I need you to set up some clues."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Can you?"

"Shut up!" she throws a book at me while I laugh.

Jesse perspective

"Hey! Jesse, right?" I turn around to see… Rosary? I nod slowly, looking for someone to talk to besides her. No one. Thanks friends for not being her when I need you.

"Aren't you Scott's long lost twin?"

"In the flesh." She gestures to herself. She's wearing a Doctor Who shirt, jeans, and a plain jacket. She looks like someone I would actually hang out with. I nod. "So, why are you talking to me?"

"Is there a law against it?" I shake my head and she smiles. "I'm talking to you because I want to. Deal with it."

"Why do you want to?"

"You seem like a person I would talk to on a regular basis."

"Okay. I guess."

"I'm not that bad. I'm pretty cool you know." I put my hands up in surrender.

"So, which companion?"

"Donna. Most important person in the universe and Sass Queen." She nods.

"Sorry. I have to go." She runs off and leaves me as confused as ever. What the actual fuck?

Archer perspective

"Where is it? Where is it?" Jesse asks, scavenging her locker. I'm around the corner watching with Rosary.

"Where is the first clue?"

"On her laptop."

She nods and I watch Jesse look for it some more. She's either going to kill me or kiss me. Or both. I really hope it's just kiss.


	15. First Date with Archer :)

**AN: I'm sorry, I'm attacking you guys with all these chapters it'll stop after Christmas. Maybe.**

_Go to the vet's_

Okay, these clues are more like directions. I swear I need my bracelet. It's the only good thing my terrible mother gave me. I walk into the vet's to see an arrow and _go inside. _I better not get raped.

Inside the room, is darkness. And me being a dumbass says, "Hello."

And music comes on. I know it the instant I hear it. It's This Close by Flyleaf.

"Jesse Bishop Montegomery. Would you do the pleasure of going out with me?" The lights turn on and inside is Archer holding my wolf bracelet.

"What if I say no?"

"Then you don't get your bracelet back."

"I was already going to say yes. But why'd you take so long?" I smile and he smiles. "Planning and black mailing takes a long time you know."

"You know you could've just been a normal person and just ask me out, right?"

"Where's the fun in that?" I laugh and he walks toward me pulls me into a hug.

"Everyone's outside ready to shout 'S.S Archesse has sailed'." I laugh. Our friends are really weird.

* * *

"So, when's the first date?" Lydia asks.

"This Saturday." Archer says. And I look at him. We didn't discuss when the date was going to happen. "It's going to surprise everyone. Cause I'm not telling anyone what's going to happen. Not even you, Snow."

"I'm okay with it, just make sure I don't die."

"You won't die. Probably." Probably! Probably is not a good reassurance Archer!

* * *

Archer perspective

"By the Angel! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?" Rosary has been trying to get me to tell her what the date is, but I will not crack.

"I told you it's going to be a surprise." She twitches and I back away.

"Fine. But, you better tell me once it happens or I will go all shadowhunter on you." She backs away slowly and I get kind of nervous. Jesus, she is scary.

* * *

Jesse perspective

It's Saturday and I'm waiting for Archer to pick me up. I'm wearing a Doctor Who sweatshirt, an infinity scarf, red pants, and converse. I wonder what we're going to do, knowing Archer it's probably going to be something he planned probably once I got here. My phone rings.

_Archer: I'm outside._

I smile and run downstairs. I trip on the last step and am about to fall when someone catches me. I smell books and look up to see Archer.

"Déjà vu."

When we park, we're at the movie theater. "What are we doing?"

"Well, since you love Middle Earth, I thought we should watch The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug." I smile. "Oio naa elealla alasse'"

"What?"

"Ever is thy sight a joy." He smiles and kisses me on the cheek. And I don't threaten him like I always do.

* * *

"That… was the best thing ever."

"I knew you'd like it."

"What's next?" He smiles at me and drags me somewhere.

* * *

He drags me to the ice rink and I smile. "Why here?"

"It's just something I thought you would like."

"Well. What are we waiting for? Let's go ice skating."

We ice skate for an hour before we both get extremely tired. "I think this first date was a mission accomplished."

"I don't know I mean you haven't been kissed yet."

"And who's fault is that?" I laugh and kiss him. It lasts for a couple of minutes before a phone rings. It's Rosary. Before he answers it he kisses me again and says, "Mission Accomplished." Yes it has, Mr. Stilinski. Oh, yes it has.

**AN: I really hope you liked it! Please review because whenever I read them I get super happy and I melt from the happiness. Anyways, if you still haven't, go read Alive by leah800x. **


	16. Christmas time! :)

**AN: What is time? Christmas time! Merry Christmas! And if you celebrate Kwanza, Happy Kwanza! I hope you all get what you wanted.**

I hear the doorbell ring and I smile. I run to the door already knowing who's behind it. Archer. "Hi."

"Hey." He takes off his coat and shakes off the snow in his hair. He's wearing a sweater like I told him to.

"Of course I would. Are you? I mean I can't see it since an apron is in the way." He takes the apron off of me to show the sweater.

"Even in an ugly sweater you look beautiful."

I roll my eyes. "C'mon I still need to set up some things."

* * *

Stiles perspective

"Oh c'mon, it's going to be fun. And also if you don't come I'm pretty sure Jesse will rip you apart."

"I'm not scare of Jesse."

I laugh. "Are you serious? Have you seen her? She's like the grim reaper. All of us are afraid of her." Cora looks at me. I've been trying to get her to come to the party Jesse planned and it's not working out well.

"Fine. I'll go. But, no promises if I don't interact with anyone."

I let out a breath of relief. "Good. Jesse would've fed me to Hannibal if I didn't show up with you."

* * *

Jesse perspective

"I think I killed it." We're looking at the much burnt soufflé I tried to make.

"It was too beautiful to live." He says and I laugh. He kisses my head and says, "Maybe you should make something else." I nod and start making brownies. Almost everything is ready except for the soufflé that I'm giving up on. The doorbell rings and Archer gets it. I wonder if this is what it's going to be like when we're married.

Wait, did I just think about being married to Archer? I did. And it was actually pretty nice. The people at the door were Stiles and Cora. Tonight is Christmas Eve, but it's also the night I set up Stiles and Cora. What can I say? They look cute together.

* * *

"Stiles! I swear if you eat another one, I will kick you out into the snow where you can freeze to death!" I yell at him and take the plate away from him.

"Whoa! It's Christmas, no need to threaten people. Six times." I roll my eyes and take a deep breath. Where the hell are they? Scott, Isaac, Rosary, Danny, and even the twins are here already. Where is Allison and Lydia? The only excuse I will take is if they were slaying a dragon.

The doorbell rings moments later. Archer gets it cause I am now too lazy to get it. "You are so lucky that Jesse stopped Stiles from eating all the cookies."

"Are they good?"

"Good? It's the best thing that ever lived."

* * *

"Okay!" I clap my hands to get everyone to hear me. "Presents!" We all gather around the tree.

"So, should we just take what's ours and unwrap it? Or take turns unwrapping a present?" Lydia asks, pointing at the gifts. "How bout the first one it'll go faster that way." They all nod and start grabbing a present to unwrap.

We all got nice presents since we know each other pretty well. Stiles got a baseball bat, Allison an arrowhead, Rosary a TARDIS tea pot, Scott a box set of Star Wars, Isaac a sweater, Lydia a pair of earrings, Danny a webcam, and Archer gets a bunch of comics.

* * *

Archer perspective  
I pull Jesse away from the group to give her, her gift. I made Rosary put it in my car so it didn't lose oxygen.  
"What are we doing out here?" She's smiling and she looks even more beautiful if that's even possible.  
"Giving you my gift to you."  
I open the door and pick up the box. Jesse puts some of her hair behind her ear and looks up at me.  
"Well, are you going to open it or not? It's freezing out here?" She laughs and I smile. She takes the box and opens it.  
Inside is one of Rosary's dog's puppies. "This is the greater gift ever. How'd you get it?"  
"Rosary's dog had puppies."  
She bites her lip and laughs. She looks up at me and kisses me.  
"What the hell are you guys doing outside? It's freezing!" Everyone is by the door looking at us. We both laugh and look at them.  
"Just showing Jesse her present!"  
Jesse turns around to show them the puppy and grabs my hand to walk inside. I look at Rosary and she mouths good job.  
"So, what are you going to name it?"  
"Umm..."

* * *

Jesse perspective  
"Stiles!" I shout excitingly.  
"What?"  
"You're under the mistletoe." I smile. Stiles is under the mistletoe and so is Cora. I told you I had a plan to bring them together. Not a good plan, but still a plan. He glares at me and I just give him a thumbs up.  
He rolls his eyes and kisses Cora for about a minute. When they break apart they both turn a little awkward and walk away from each other.  
"Let's go upstairs since everyone is about to get drunk." Archer whispers in my ear. He grabs my hand and drags me upstairs without anyone noticing.  
"So, where is Delphi and Ezzie?"  
"Delphi's working and I think Ezzie is at a party." He nods and sits down on my bed. I walk up to him and sit on his lap.  
"Why are we up here?"  
He kisses my neck. "To have you for myself." I laugh.  
"You're so cliché."  
"Well, I don't try to set people up with mistletoe." I gasp sarcastically. "We've only had eight dates and you're already trying to get in my pants."  
"Yeah, but... we have to much sexual tension." I laugh.  
"I totally would go with that, but you're being too pushy."  
"I am not!"  
I laugh. "You are so." He stops kissing my neck. "Fine. Maybe I am."

"Anyways, since you don't want to do any fun." I glare at and he pushes me slightly. "What do you want to do?"

"Spend Christmas Eve with you. Just you." I put my head on his shoulder. He starts to argue about how I am somewhat spending Christmas Eve with him, but I shut him up with a kiss. We kiss for several minutes until the door opens abruptly. And in comes Stiles and Cora, kissing.

I smile and Archer looks at me, obviously creeped out. "What did you do?"

"Just mistletoe and Christmas spirit. And drugging them." His eyes gets bigger. "Drugging them?"

"Not really. Just slipping something in their drinks. I just put alcohol in their drinks." He nods slowly.

"Guys! Other room! I'm doing something in here!" I tell them. They stop kissing and look at us. Before they leave Stiles winks at Archer and I laugh. He rolls his eyes "Mela en' coiamin."

"I love it when you speak elvish. But, what the hell did you just say?" I smile.

"Love of my life."


	17. I don't need an intervention!

**AN: I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas if you celebrate it. Or a wonderful week. I did. Except for maybe Doctor Who's Christmas special. I'm fine. I'm not fine. Not at all.**

"C'mon Jesse. We both like both of you and she's being so nice to you. So why can't you?" Isaac asks, well more like pleads.  
"Are you serious? I'm not trying to be rude. It's just.. You know how I am."  
"Well, try harder. She has." Now my boyfriend is accusing me. Well, I now officially hate days after Christmas. We're at a pizza place. They told me that we were going to hang out not a freaking intervention! I close my eyes for a moment.  
"So, you guys teamed up to talk to me?"I ask angrily. "Cause you guys know how evil I can get. Clever. But, I will try to be nice to Rosary. And since you guys know me so well, you both will know that I won't be talking to you guys, for a long while. Because you guys, obviously think that I need an intervention whenever I'm somewhat rude." I get out my chair abruptly and walk to the door.  
"You don't have a ride." Archer calls out.  
"It's called having friends that aren't jackasses."

* * *

I get a ride from Danny. He was going to get pizza there but I begged him to bring me home. He did. But, I also had to pay for pizza delivery. I tell him about the whole thing in the pizza place while we drive to my house. Now we're eating pizza and watching Buffy. We would be watching Doctor Who, but that Christmas special just hurt me too much.  
"Did you name the puppy yet?"  
I look down and adjust my scarf so you can see a glimpse of the sweater. "No. I couldn't think of anything. Like whenever I try. The name is usual my favorite character that died. So I get super sad and stop thinking about it." He nods. I take another pizza slice. I eat when I'm so angry I feel like exploding.  
"Jesse. I'm going to be your therapist right now. Because I think you're stress eating." I look at the pizza slice, realizing that this is my tenth slice. I drop it on the plate and push it away from me.  
"So. Since I am now acting like a therapist. Let's ask the first question they would ask. Why don't you like Rosary?"  
"I like her. I mean she likes Doctor Who and reading and is a fangirl. I just... I don't know. I mean I should like her a lot since Archer and Isaac like her. But, I just don't." I take a deep breath. And I realize why I don't like her. "I don't like her because.. She is like me in a lot of ways that I think I might be replaced. I was always the girl Isaac thought of first because I was like a little sister to him. And Archer because I always somewhat liked him a lot and I saw them hugging and I think it's jealousy. If that's even possible."  
"Hey, everyone gets jealous. It's part of life. You just have to deal with it."  
"But, I've never been the person that ruins something because they're jealous. I hated them. And that just makes me hate me more."  
"Look, Jesse. Stop hating yourself. You have amazing friends, family, and boyfriend. And you have them because you're you. And if you weren't you, you wouldn't have them."  
I think about what Danny said. I know it's right, but there's still this tiny voice saying I'm dumb and worthless.

* * *

Isaac perspective  
"Why did you do that? It's only going to make her hate me worse." Rosary is worrying about what Archer and I did. I roll my eyes. "It'll be fine. Jesse is Jesse. She always keeps her word when she's mad. She'll start talking to us once she blows off steam."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because Archer. You might be in love with her. But, I'm like her brother. And I've been through this many times. Once during a prank we were planning. She'll be near us, but she won't talk to us." I really hope that Archer doesn't break her heart cause then I just teamed up with a filthy scum.

* * *

Jesse perspective  
" Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! Ndengina ta!" I say. I'm killing Orcs with my friends and its not going well.  
"By the Angel! Do I have to speak in English? Kill it!"  
Yes, I am killing Orcs to calm me down. It's not working. An Orc just almost killed. I stab it in the face before it tries. I hear a knock on my door. I take a deep breath.  
"I gotta go guys. Don't die or fail. Or I will hunt you all down." I log off and open my door. It's Archer. I try to close the door, but he stops it with his foot.  
"Look. I'm sorry. I just really wanted Rosary and you to get along. And I kind of figured out that you were kind of jealous. Well, actually Danny told me." Danny! You suck at being a therapist! "Anyway. I really don't want you to not talk to me. I love your voice and your words and your references. I cannot live without it. Even for a while." I close my eyes. Why do I have to have such an amazing boyfriend? I do not deserve him. At all. Not one tiny bit.  
"You're like the TARDIS. So much more in the inside." He laughs and pulls me into a hug. "I also probably should never aggravate you that much because I heard you while you were hunting Orcs. It was scary." I laugh. I picked a good boyfriend.

* * *

I wake up in his arms. My back is to him and the last thing I remember is him kissing my neck. We didn't do anything besides kiss. Because one, we didn't have any protection and two we weren't feeling it. Well, I wasn't I don't know about Archer. I look at him. He looks so cute asleep, so I try to get out of bed without him noticing. It doesn't work. His grip on me tightens and his eyes flutter open. He looks even cuter when he's just woken up.

"Good morning." Aww.. Even his voice when he's just woken up is cute. Wow, I'm such a girl right now, I need to go.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go downstairs and get us something to eat. You just stay. Here." I stumble out the door. Super smooth, Jesse. Ten points taken away from Gryffindor.


	18. Winter Formal is coming

**AN: Winter formal is coming. It's not here. But, it's coming.**

"Isaac. Get something to eat." We're at this place called an institute. We're here because Rosary basically got into a coma.

"What if she wakes up though?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I'll be here. And if she does then I'll scream you're name at the top my lungs. So, you go. And you eat."

He gets out of his chair and walks out the door slowly. I give out a breath of relief and sit in the seat Isaac was just sitting in.

"I can't believe you got into a coma right after we started our friendship. Anyways, you better wake up soon or you'll miss the winter formal. And if you do. Then I'm going to have to go dress shopping with Lydia. And I already have a dress for the formal. But not a date because Archer hasn't asked me to go with him. And need you to figure out why he hasn't. And I'm greaking out. And just please wake up soon." I sigh. Beacon Hills is turning me into a really girly girl.

Archer perspective

"Jesse. Can I talk to you?" She smiles and integer lip. We walk into the library of this institute.

"What did you want to ask me, Archer?" She says super sweetly.

"Yeah, um. Do you have a cell phone charger?" Her smile falters.

"No. Is that all you wanted to ask me?" I shake my head.

"Okay. I'm just go. I'll go ask if they have one." She says somewhat bitterly. What did I do to make her turn from super nice to a bitter, old Orc. I really need to hang out with my other friends.

Jesse perspective

I didn't ask any of them for a charger. Men are idiots. How did he not think I was expecting an invite to go with him to the formal? I just. I wonder. I walk into a room that's filled with musical instruments. In the middle is a piano and I walk toward it, ready to play it. I play Bright Lights and Cityscapes by Sara Bareilles.

"_Hold my breath and I'll count to ten_

_I'm the paper and you're the pen__  
__You fill me in and you are permanent__  
__And you'll leave me to dry__  
__I'm the writer and she's the muse__  
__I'm the one that you always choose__  
__She will falter and gift her blame__  
__And it's starts all over again__  
__Again again again" _

Someone comes in and I turn around, I don't stop playing. It's one of the servants. I think he's the same age as us.

"You're really good with music." I nod, still playing and singing the song.

"_Shield your eyes from the truth at hand_

_Tell me why it'll be good again_  
_All those demons are closing in_  
_And I don't want you to burn_  
_Never mind what I said before_  
_I don't want any less anymore_  
_You are carbon and I am flame_  
_I will rise and you will_  
_Remain_

_For bright lights and cityscapes_  
_And landslides and masquerades." _He starts singing with me. And we sing until it's finished.

"You have an amazing voice." I tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear. And I put my leg over the other one. So he doesn't see anything to inappropriate. He sits next to me and fixes my red scarf.

"It's a shame that you're a mundane though. If you were like us, you'd have a music career faster than you can say hi." He touches the hem of my dress and I try to swat it away. It doesn't work. And something very bad would have happened if Archer hadn't came in.

"Hey! Hands off my girlfriend!" He walks over to us and punches him in the face.

"Do you wanna go to the winter formal with me?"

"You ask me now? Why not earlier, you jerk? I looked really pathetic."

"Well is that a yes or no?" I smile and nod. He smiles back and drags me away from the music room. We stop in the hallway and he kisses me.

"Don't like being jealous, do you?"

"Nope."

"Neither do I."


	19. Stiles

**AN: Still not winter formal. It's coming next chapter! Maybe.**

"You cannot wear that dress!" Lydia exclaimed. I should not have showed her, but you know she is friend.

"Why not?"

"It's too depressing." I glare at her with the 'are you fucking serious' look.

"But, I'm diagnosed with depression."

"You don't need to show it!" I want to choke her death. Cora, thankfully, steps in and says, "Lydia, let her wear what she wants to wear. And Jesse, you look amazing in it." I smile and twirl one more time. Lydia rolls her eyes and I laugh.

"Anyways, let's get you guys dresses."

In the end, we all got dresses. Mine is black and short and has some ruffles, also it's not the dress Lydia was yelling about. It is the same color though. Anyways, Lydia got a pale blue, flowing dress, Allison got a red and black lace dress, and Cora got a brown, one shoulder one. We couldn't bring Rosary because she's at the institute and all the 'shadowhunters' yelled at me. Also, I'm very reluctant to go back there because of that servant.

* * *

Archer perspective

"Where's Stiles?" I ask Scott. He's driving us to the institute.

"Just at the institute."

"Well, how come he didn't tell me?"

Scott is, obviously, not telling me. And I just want to know what happened to someone dear to me. Most of the time. Some of the time he's just a pain in the ass.

When we get there, Scott is really nervous. We walk to the infirmary to see Stiles. I look at Scott and he looks not just nervous but sad.

"What the hell happened?"

"Um.. Archer, Stiles died." He whispers. Nope. I don't believe it. Stiles can't die this young. He hasn't even graduated yet.

"He's not dead. You wouldn't let Stiles die. He's your best friend. Aren't you supposed to be protecting the people you hold dear." I say loudly.

"Why was he here?"

"Archer..."

"Fine. I'm gonna go. I can't stand to see him or anyone."

"If you want to see Jesse. She's already here."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I walk away leaving Stiles and Scott to go find Jesse.

* * *

Jesse perspective

"Isaac Lahey! You better explain why Stiles is dead? And you look fine as hell. Because if you forgot I'm in a relationship to someone related to him. And, you are supposed to protect people protect themselves against demons or supernatural creatures. Remember that oath. You broke it." I yell at him. I'm crying. Isaac is looking down and I can barely look at him.

"Jesse.."

I shake my head. "No. I can't forgive you right now. You did something so incredibly stupid. The only thing stopping me from pulling a full scale prank on you is the winter formal and my dress that's really pretty and I don't want you to mess it up." I walk away and before I leave I say, "Watch your back! Because I'm not only sad but super pissed." Outside the door is... Archer. I give him a hug. And he hugs back.

"Hey, are you okay? You do know that someone's going to bring him back, right?"

He shakes his head and I sigh.

"Why don't I sing for you, to distract you? I've been told I have good voice."

* * *

We go to the music room where I somewhat got raped and go to the piano. And I sing yet again another Sara Bareilles song.

"_Head under water a__nd they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say_

I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this

Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today."

When I finish, Archer is right next to me. His head is on my shoulder.

"When did you make that oath with Isaac?"

"When Isaac's dad started beating him up. A little bit before I left. We were both in bad places when we made it. But, we kept it. It hasn't been broken, until now of course."

"I am so glad the winter formal is coming. Nothing too bad can happen. Right?"


	20. Winter Formal! :)

"So, you ready to go in?" Archer asks, looking at me. I nod. This is the first actual dance or formal I've been to. And I already don't like it. It's too mainstream. I nod and walk into the gym.  
"I'm gonna go find a table."  
Archer walks away and I look around to find a friend. Danny.  
"Hey." I say as I walk up to him. He waves at me. "What're you up to?"  
"That guy over there keeps looking at me." He points and I look over to see who it is. Nick. I did not expect that. I walk away slowly not knowing what else to say. I look at Archer. He's slumped in his chair stirring his drink. I walk over to him.  
"Archer. Are you okay? You're not you're loud self."  
"I'm okay. My heart's still beating and blood is flowing through me."  
I roll my eyes. Fine, don't tell me what's wrong. Bitch. I walk towards Rosary to talk to her. She looks amazing. She wears a blue and white dress, I'm guessing the blue makes Isaac's eyes pop and the white makes her look even more prettier. I'm spending too much time with Lydia.

* * *

Archer perspective  
"What are you doing? Sitting here, looking pathetic. When you have friends and an amazing girlfriend that looks great even without putting on any makeup." Lydia asks as she sits next to me.  
"Well, someone who's been like a brother to me since forever died. So."  
She looks at me and hits my head. "You're a dumbass. Go and dance with your girlfriend. Because I'm pretty sure you're a going to get something you might like." She gets up and walks away.

* * *

Jesse perspective  
"C'mon." Archer takes my hand and drags me to the dance floor.  
"What are you doing?"  
He smiles. "Dancing." And queue the weirdest of all dance moves. I put my hand over my mouth, so he doesn't see me laughing.  
"I know one you might like." And it's... The drunk giraffe! Matt Smith. Oh God, Jesse, don't cry.  
"Oh my god, don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry, little Snow." I laugh and bite my lip. He pulls me into a hug. The song ends and a new one starts. It's Can't help falling in love with you.  
"Would you care for a dance?"  
"Absolutely."  
We dance. Like a newly wedded couple. It was amazing. Archer actually sang. And it was amazing.  
"Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you."  
"You can sing?"  
"Never said I couldn't."  
I look at him. "Well. We have another thing in common. We both have amazing voices." He looks at me. And at this moment I choose to be childish and stick my tongue out at him.  
"Did you just stick you're tongue out at me?"  
"We cannot have a snowball fight! Okay? I am not wearing enough clothing for that. Also, I had to stay in a salon for hours because Lydia threatened me saying that if I don't have amazing hair than she will bury me alive. So yeah."  
We have been having snowball fights whenever we're mad at each other. It actually makes us really calm and happy.  
"Then, let's just go. We're not going to miss anything. I promise."

* * *

We go to my house since no one's there. "So, why is no one here?"  
"Delphi has some work retreat. And Ezzie is going to Disneyland with her friends. I'm pretty sure she's planning a heist to overthrow Disneyland to make it her castle. But, that's just my imagination speaking." I unlock the door and when we open it the puppy comes running.  
"So, have you named him yet?"  
I shake my head. "Well, Rosary said to name him Bilbo."  
I look at the puppy. Hmm... Bilbo. Much good.  
"Okay. Bilbo."  
We walk up to my room. And I'm pretty sure I know what I want to do. I mean it's Archer. I love him. And it's the perfect time.  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
"This." I kiss him and we fall onto the bed. And I'm pretty sure you know what happens next.


	21. Emma is now my new best friend

"Thomas Starkweather! You better tell me what's happening to Stiles or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? You're just a mundane." I roll my eyes. I swear these shadowhunters are going to be the death of me.

"Correction. I am an elf. And if you don't tell me, I will kill you where you stand." I spit out. I might be a girl, but I was raised by many guys.

"You couldn't even try."

I laugh. "I could frame of rape. It wouldn't be the first time someone from your institute would try." I walk away, already pissed.

* * *

"Jesse!" I turn to see Emma. She's wearing something so girly. A flower crown, a long lace skirt, a tank top, and a tribal cardigan.

"You look nice. Jack Daniels' tshirt, flannel, red pants, black converse. Very alternative."

I fake a smile. "I dress like my personality. Nice, dark."

"Stop faking. I know that's not you're real smile. I want our friendship to be real, not fake." I look at her. How did she know? She's cool. I'm now glad to be friends with her.

"Now. Hurry up, I don't like being late for class." I close my locker and walk with her to class.

* * *

"So, what do you do for sports med?" Emma asks while walking to class. We're about to go to French.

"Eh. All you do is get ice packs and look at people's wounds." She nods. My phone dings. I get it out of my back pocket. It's Archer. It says, "I'm gonna need a rain check on that date."

I text back. "Why?"

"Rosary." Okay. He needs to hang out with his friends. I can hang out with mine. It's fine.

* * *

"I just want to see Luke Smith again on the show. He was amazing when he was on it." I say, taking a bite of pizza. I'm still talking to Emma. And we're talking about Doctor Who.

"But, Moffat's going to most likely kill him."

I put my hand to my face. "That's why Russell T Davies should write it." She nods. I take another bite of the pizza. She looks at me.

"He's never going to do it."

"I know."

* * *

"Isaac!" I shout. He's walking to his car. "What?"

I walk up to him and smile. "Nice outfit. How very."

He looks at me, like I'm crazy. And I realize that he probably hasn't seen Heathers so I sigh. "Anyways, you are driving me home because I do not want to use my skateboard."

He sighs, "Fine. But, don't make a mess." I roll my eyes. "Isaac, you do know that I can't promise anything."


	22. Isaac, you little!

"Isaac, you so cheated!" I yell at him. We just finished bowling. "How do you cheat in bowling?" I glare at him. And he puts his hands up in surrender.  
"I didn't think you would notice since you were too busy sucking on someone's face." I gasp and push Isaac.  
"Do we need to start a prank wars again? Because the winter formal is over now so you can't ruin my dress."  
Isaac rolls his eyes. "We don't have enough people." I take a deep breath. He's right. We always had at least six people. "Fine. Let's just go home."

* * *

"Snow, what are you going to do?" Archer asks when he finds me at my locker. I smirk. "Why do you think I'm going to do something?"  
He rolls his eyes. I laugh. "You dress like a hunter from Supernatural when you're mad or plotting a prank. And right now you're wearing plaid, jeans, boots, and an army jacket."  
I should really dress like Sherlock when I'm mad. Nah, I could never pull it off.  
"You'll just have to see, Stilinski."

* * *

Archer perspective  
"Where's your girlfriend?" Isaac asks. I'm trying not to laugh too hard. Isaac is covered with glue, paint, glitter, and confetti. He's glaring at me. So this is what Jesse did. "Well."  
"Oh. I don't know. The last time I saw her was since second period."  
"Just tell her to watch out."  
I nod. Once he leaves, I start laughing. Rosary walks over to me and asks why I'm laughing.  
'You're boyfriend looks like he's been puked on by an unicorn," She looks at me shocked. I'm still laughing and she walks away, looking for Isaac. I am so glad to have Jesse.

* * *

Jesse perspective  
'Cours de français est un coup de pied mon âne. Je reçois le message il mélangé avec Elfique." I say while closing the French textbook. Emma and I are studying for French. Well, trying to study for French.  
"At least you can say that French is kicking your ass and you're getting mixed up with Elvish in French. Some people can't do that. I still can't believe you're winning."  
In French, we are holding a contest who can speak in French the longest. I'm winning of course. But, I might mess up soon. The only reason I'm winning this is because I watch too many French movies. Also, I want the prize. The prize is, is that you get an A+ in the class, even if you flunk tests. Yeah, our French teacher is crazy. Cool, but crazy.  
"Si elle vous fait vous sentir mieux, je suis sur le point d'échouer."  
"It does make me feel better. Now go, I'm tired of hearing French."  
I nod and grab my stuff. I wave goodbye and start to find Archer.

* * *

When I find Archer, I almost start speaking in English. And then I remember that I can't.  
"Bonjour."  
He smiles once he sees me. We're at the library. I found him in the fiction section. "Hey. Isaac said to watch your back." I smile, I love pranks. I especially love when people tell me to watch my back. "Alors, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?" He looks at me. "Why are you speaking in French? And I'm just looking, nothing particular." Oh, I forgot Archer also took French.  
"Concours en classe de français." He nods.  
"Let's go. I'm starving and I want pizza." I laugh and he walks me to the cafeteria.  
When we get to the cafeteria, Isaac still hasn't pranked me. We sit with Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Rosary, and Isaac. It's silent for awhile. Stiles breaks the silence and asks, "So, how was that double date you guys had?"  
" Grand. Puisque nous sommes sur le sujet des dates, allez-vous demander à Cora? "  
Everyone looks at me. I roll my eyes and write that I'm speaking in French for class on a piece of paper. They all look at it and nod. I slump into my chair. I really shouldn't have spent all night on the prank.  
"Tired, Montegomery?" Isaac asks while taking a bite of his food. I nod. He smiles and throws water in my face.  
"What the hell, Lahey?" I shout. He laughs and I'm about to kill him.  
"That's what you get when you decorate me like a unicorn."  
I look at him, confused. He rolls his eyes. "You lost the contest. You spoke in English and you hate water being splashed in your face. Except for rides." I glare it him. "Amin delotha lle."  
I so hate Isaac.


	23. Marvel night! :)

"Marvel movie night. Tonight. Wear something marvel. At your house." Archer says, once he's next to me. We're at the field. I nod.  
"Okay. Now, why are you here in the freezing cold? After school?"  
I take another sip of my hot chocolate. I'm freezing. I'm wearing a scarf, a blue sweater, jeans, and blue converse.  
"Lacrosse tryouts. Did you forget I have to be here?"  
He sits down next to me. "Don't you want to go home? Where it's warm." He rolls his eyes. "I'm getting a ride from Stiles. And Stiles is on the lacrosse team."  
I look down. I am such a dumbass. He takes the cup and I look at him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"My hands are freezing and you're my girlfriend you should be sharing with me." I roll my eyes. I hate you sometimes Archer. Just sometimes. I take back the cup. Well, try. "Archer. I love you. But, I need my cup back." He gives me the puppy dog eyes.  
"But, I'm cold." I close my eyes. "But, I'm also cold." I whine.  
"Here." He puts his arm over my shoulders and it's really warm.  
"Why didn't you do this instead of taking my hot chocolate?" I laugh. He tries to think of a reason why until he just shrugs. I laugh even more. He puts his hand on my cheek and kisses me. We kiss for several minutes until the lacrosse team comes. And as you know, Isaac is a part of it. He breaks us up the moment he sees us by dragging us on the other side of the bleachers. He smiles at me and gets back to the field. I get up and walk over to Archer with a smirk on my face. Isaac glares at me and I sit on Archer's lap. I may be Isaac's sister, but this is my life, I do what I want. I just sounded like Miley Cyrus for a moment. Jesus.

* * *

"Ezzie. We just needed popcorn, pizza, and drinks. Not a buffet. I mean I like it. But, you don't have to." Ezzie was back. And was being a perfectionist as always. I asked her to get some snacks for the movie night. She got more than I bargained for. Candy, ice cream, and...  
"Are these condoms?"  
"I just want you to be careful." She smiles and walks away. Leaving me with my eyes wide with confusion, surprise, and fright.

* * *

Archer perspective  
"Hi." Jesse says after she opens the door. She's wearing something different when I saw her last. She's wearing a blue dress and black converse. I smile. "Hey."  
She brings me to the movie room and it has a bunch of snacks. I look at her. "You didn't have to go through all of this." She laughs. "I didn't. Ezzie did. She's a perfectionist."  
I nod. I look around some more to see... "Why do you have-"  
"Do not even talk about it! I did not ask for Ezzie to do this." I'm trying not to laugh. She glares at me. And I just give her a smirk and kiss her. "Let's just start with X-Men: Last Stand because I love Ellen Paige and if we don't start now, we won't ever watch any movies tonight."

* * *

Jesse perspective  
"Stan Lee is going to live forever! If he doesn't, the world would burn." I exclaim, we just finished watching the Amazing Spider-Man. And we're talking about Stan Lee. It's ten o'clock. We've eaten thirty slices of pizza. And I think I ate too much.  
"Shouldn't you be going home it's ten and you know the sherriff is related to you."  
"Are you kicking me out? No one's at my house. Stiles is hanging out with Cora."  
"I told you it would happen." I laugh and he rolls his eyes. I turn my head to look at him. He leans in and kisses me.  
"You want to?"  
"Sure. I mean it's a Friday night and we watched some Marvel movies so. Why not?"

* * *

"Morning!" Ezzie exclaims as she opens the door. Archer's still here and I would have so liked if Ezzie didn't disrupt the moment.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm just gonna go, just to say there's breakfast." She walks out of the room awkwardly. "Good morning." He mumbles and fixes his hair.  
"Morning."  
"What do you not want me to have a good morning?" I laugh and kiss his cheek. "Good morning."  
"Better."  
I roll my eyes and get up. "C'mon, time to start another day filled with sarcasm and werewolves."


	24. Archer's perspective

**AN: this is all from Archer's perspective. Okay, hope you like it.**

"Hey Archer! We want to talk to you." Danny says. We're in the library with Nick and I nod slowly. I really hope nothing bad happens.  
"So, what do you want to talk about?"  
They smile creepily and I back away a bit. "Jesse."  
"Why? I mean she's my girlfriend and I don't abuse her."  
We sit down at a table. The library, as usual, isn't that full, but still has a bunch of people. "We know. It's just still. She's amazing. And you know, just to make sure." Nick says.  
"So, what are you saying?"  
"We're saying that the long, quiet pauses she has and when she looks down and says like one word is when you're being a dumbass."  
Oh, I knew that. No I didn't. "So did Jesse ask you to do this?"  
"No. She likes you to much. But, if we do see her crying her guts out because of you, we will basically make your death look like a suicide so no one would think anyone killed you." I remember Jesse saying something like that at the beginning of the year. "I won't. I swear."  
They smile and say, "Good."

* * *

"Archer!" Isaac shouts from across the field. I close my eyes. I am so done. I cannot handle anymore. "Oh my god! Isaac, I do not have the energy to be threatened about how if I mistreat Jesse I will die painfully! Okay? I already now that I should never mistreat her. She's amazing and the only way I could ever mistreat her is if I'm being a major dumbass. Or majorly drunk. So I don't need anymore threats because you've already threatened me, Danny and Nick have, and even Jesse has so. I know what I'm going through."  
He looks at me. "I was just going to ask if you knew where Jesse was."  
Oh, Jesse would be calling me a dumbass by now. "She's not here, she didn't want to go to lacrosse practice." He nods and walks away.

* * *

Jesse perspective  
"Ezzie, we are not having a party!" I shout while killing an Orc. "Well, if you want me to not tell Aunt Delph. We're having a party whether you like it or not." I roll my eyes. Why does she always black mail people? I guess it runs in the family.  
"Fine. But, I'm not going to interact with anyone. I'm going to stay in my room, watching Doctor Who, kill Orcs, and maybe read a book." I look at her and smile. She rolls her eyes and walks away to set more things. I close my eyes for a brief moment and go back to killing Orcs.

* * *

Archer perspective  
It's after school now and I'm driving to Jesse's. She said not to come, but. No. I'm just gonna go. When I get there, I come in through the window that's next to Jesse's room. Her door is closed and I can hear music.  
"Maybe I'm a different breed  
Maybe I'm not listening  
So blame it on my A.D.D. baby."  
I silently come into her room and I see her. She's standing and is somewhat dancing. She's wearing red pants and...  
"Is that my jacket I've been looking for, for like two weeks?"  
I hear something drop and she turns around. "What are you doing here? I told you not to come." She says, annoyed. I roll my eyes and she looks at me. "Well. I wasn't actually going to come, but then Danny and Nick talked to me about how you only say one word for a long time is your way of secretly telling me that I'm a dumbass. So. And, also, my jacket."  
She bites her lip and runs a hand through her hair. "Anything you'd like to explain Snow?" She looks down. "Okay. Yes, it's true. But, frankly, I didn't want to go through the stage where neither of us trust each other. I've already seen that happen to much. And that kind of ends relationships. Also, I'm only wearing your jacket because all of mines are washing."  
I close my eyes. Why are relationships so difficult? I mean it's nice to have one, but like why? "Well. It's too late. Cause now we are at that stage." I say with my arms flailing. Jesse looks at me. And rolls her eys. She could be a Hale.  
"Then can you go? I'm trying to be the rebellious relative that won't let her cousin throw a party. And you being here, it ain't working out well." She ushers me out the room and to the front door. Before I leave Ezzie walks toward us in a nervous way.  
"Uh. Jesse. I might of lost Bilbo."  
Jesse looks at Ezzie and, well, implodes.  
"Are you freaking kidding me?! Now?!"


	25. I hate parties

"No matter how hard she tries, I'm not going to be a part of this party!" I exclaim to Emma. Ezzie invited Emma so I can blow off some steam. It isn't working. Emma's sitting on my bed and I'm pacing around my room. Ezzie was still going on with this party even though she lost my puppy. And it was the puppy Archer gave me. Like why would she do that? Doesn't she care?  
"It wasn't her fault J."  
I look at her. And she starts pissing me off more. "I mean, you should have been watching your dog. It is yours." I glare at her. And she puts her hands up in surrender. I just, I can't believe Bilbo lost. How cliche?  
"Why aren't you looking for him now?"  
"Because I have a we-"  
Oh. I forgot. She doesn't know about the werewolves. I'm such an idiot. "Because uh. Um. My best friend, Isaac, finds dogs really quickly."  
"I thought I was your best friend!"  
I laugh. "You don't even know my favorite band." She glares at me and then laughs.  
"It's obvious. By your style. You don't have one. It's either Panic! At the Disco. Fall Out Boy, Paramore, Imagine Dragons, and Kings of Leon." Damn. She's good. I hate it.  
"You know what? Just. Just, shut up!" She laughs and I throw a pillow at her.  
I hate her.

* * *

"Jesse. I'm still going on with this party. And Aunt Felicia said we could. Also, so you won't be super mad at me, I brought you coffee." Ezzie says as she comes into my room. I'm on my bed, probably looking like a dead person. I'm basically planking, "you shouldn't give me that. I might just throw it in your face." I mutter. I look at her and she rolls her eyes.  
"You know, you don't have to be so rude just because you're having problems in your love life."  
I glare at her and take the mug from her hands. She smiles as I take a sip. And I spit it into her face.  
"You bitch! You know what! You.. Just. Screw you."  
She walks out the door and slams it. I laugh, that's what you get for being a major bitch. Now, back to laying down and pretending that I'm nothing.

* * *

"I order you to go have some fun." Aunt Felicia says to me when she's in my room. I'm killing Orcs and Emma is watching Doctor Who.  
"But, Aunt Felicia, I am having fun."  
She rolls her eyes. This family rolls their eyes a lot. "No, dumbass. Have regular teenage fun." I sigh. But, it's boring. "Or, at least come out once or twice to do something besides get drinks or food. Or not to yell at someone."  
"Fine. But, don't expect me to be super social and to talk to everyone. And to turn up." She laughs and walks out the door. Emma asks, "Turn up?"  
"Don't people say that? Or do they say 'Sharkeisha no. Don't kick her' ?"  
"They say both."  
"What has humanity turned into?" She shrugs and goes back to watching and I go back to killing.

* * *

Archer perspective  
"Are you sure that this is her house?" Cora asks. I'm with Cora, Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Lydia.  
"Yeah. I mean I've been her like fifty times. I think I know what it looks like." She glares at me and I glare back. We came to give her Bilbo. But, I'm still kind of pissed at her.  
"She's having a party without inviting us? What kind of friend is she? That's called fake friendship right there." Stiles says, flailing his arms around. I roll my eyes and walk toward the door.  
"I'm pretty sure she said that Ezzie was having one. She's not a partying type. More like staying at home and marathoning type." I say as I open the door. The house is filled with people and red cups. It's also really dark.  
"Stiles, you stepped on me." Allison says.  
And then goes a really long conversation with Stiles and Allison. I look for Jesse and find her at the fridge, ignoring everyone.  
"Told you. Not the partying type."  
I walk towards her when a really drunk girl stops in front of me. She's blonde and short and is wearing a blue dress. She smiles at me and says hi. I look at her and then at where Jesse was. She sees me. And smiles. The drunk girl in front of me is the only reason I haven't ran towards Jesse and kissed her. The girl is also the reason why Jesse is now looking at me with a 'who the fuck is she and you're so going to die' look on. I try to walk away from this girl that's really starting to piss me off when she leans in to kiss me. Before that happens someone grabs her and punches her in the face. It's Jesse.  
"No touching my boyfriend! You bitch!" And she turns to me and smiles. "You found Bilbo." I nod slowly, kind of scared right now. She laughs and kisses me.  
"If you didn't already know by now, if any other girl does that again, I will kill her."


End file.
